


Viajes en el tiempo

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Corona de flores [2]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Blossom y Sage, hijos de Poppy y Ramón, por sus travesuras son mandados al pasado para entender una buena leccion, tendran que buscar la ayuda de sus padres para poder regresar a casa.





	1. Niños traviesos

**Author's Note:**

> Pertenece a un viejo reto que seguí hace tiempo, donde tenia que transportar algún personaje al pasado sin que este dañara la continuidad de la historia original.

.  
.  
.  
Blossom y Sage al fin recuperaron la conciencia, tenían una horrible jaqueca y no recordaban para nada que había pasado, se encontraban ambos sobre un arbusto, de manera torpe se levantaron y tras dar un par de pasos decidieron que era mejor sentarse un rato en el piso, trataban de hacer memoria, ¿Por qué estaban en esa parte del bosque? ¿estaban haciendo algo en el área de competencia? ¿Dónde estaba su padre?   
.  
-Blossom, ¿no estábamos con papá hace un momento? –  
-Si, nos había regañado por algo que hicimos, pero no recuerdo que era. –  
-Deberíamos de buscarlo o…volver a casa. –  
\- ¿No se supone que hoy se celebraba algo? ¿no era el festival de los frutos del bosque? –  
-Ahora que lo dices… si, a eso habíamos venido. –  
.  
Ambos niños caminaron a la zona de competencia donde se estaba llevando a cabo el festival, pero ahí no había nadie, estaba solo como cualquier otro día.   
.  
\- ¿Dónde están todos? – le pregunto Sage a Blossom.   
-No lo sé, se supone que estaba lleno de puestos y juegos y concursos, y mamá estaba dando un discurso y papá…papá nos regañó por algo. – dijo rascándose la cabeza sin poder recordar que era.   
\- ¿Y a donde se fueron todos? –  
-Pues… no lo sé, no creo que se hayan desvanecido. –  
.  
Parados en medio de aquella área, viendo así a la alcaldía, pudieron ver a una anciana que caminaba veloz diciendo “ustedes deberían casar y tener hijos”. A los niños de 11 años se les hizo familiar.   
.  
-Eso no es… - mención Blossom para que Sage terminara la frase.   
-La señora O´Hare. –  
-Pero está muerta. – dijo aterrado el gemelo mayor.   
-Lo sé, murió hace dos años. – el menor abrazo asustado a su hermano y este le correspondió.   
\- ¿Ese no es el abuelo? – pregunto Blossom viendo a lo lejos a un más joven abuelo Pepe que estaba en el quiosco de la plaza, había sobre él una pancarta con las letras escritas “el alcalde Pepe siempre está dispuesto a ayudar”. Ambos niños se acercaron al mitin y escucharon con oídos curiosos.   
-Este año mi hija al fin tiene la edad para participar en la competencia de las ciudades vecinas, ha cumplido 20 años, espero que todos voten por ella para que puede ganar, estoy seguro de que mi querida Poppy lograra romper con la mala racha. – Una joven de cabellos rosados se unido a su padre, saludo a todos y de manera amable dijo.   
-Amigo, por favor, no voten por mí solo por ser la siguiente alcaldesa de la región, las personas que escojan deben de tener la capacidad y talento necesario para la contienda, recordemos que el fin es crear lazos, así que divirtámonos, pronto iniciaremos con las fiestas para escogerlos, así que espero que todos vengan. – dijo mientras bajaba del escenario con una canasta y comenzaba a repartir invitaciones. Los niños veían raro todo eso de “20 años”, su madre tenía 34, cuando la chica les entrego a ellos la invitación dijo risueña. – que curiosos ojos tienen, son hermanos ¿verdad? – Los niños se miraron entre si, para después salir sin responderles. -Ya veo, son tímidos, hasta luego pequeños de ojos raros. – grito alegre. – no olviden venir a la fiesta.  
.  
Los gemelos regresaron al área de competencia y se sentaron en las gradas.  
.  
-Blossom…tenemos que recordar que fue lo que paso. –  
-Seguro, ¿lo intentamos como nos lo enseño papá? –  
-Claro. –  
.  
Los niños se tomaron de las manos y haciendo uso de su tan extraño don lograron ver todo lo que recordaban.  
.  
Flashback   
.  
Una mujer anciana de muy mal carácter había llegado al pueblo para participar en uno de los puestos de la festividad de los frutos del bosque, tenía un sinfín de cosas raras, plantas y flores secas, fruta en conserva, velas extrañas, piedras brillantes, y mucho, mucho incienso, aquel olor fue captado de inmediato por las sensibles narices de los niños que con toda la delicadeza de un elefante en una vidriería le comentaron.  
.  
-Señora, su puesto apesta. –   
-Disculpen. – dijo indignada mientras volteaba a verlos con su único ojo bueno, mientras que el otro de cristal daba extrañas vueltas. Los gemelos no hicieron otra cosa que hacer una mueca del asco, la anciana no era para nada agraciada, tenía una cabeza desproporcionadamente grande en comparación de su cuerpo, una nariz enorme de donde sobresalían un par de pelos, coronada por una verruga que parecía tener su propio rostro, su aliento podría fácil matar a una persona, y su piel y cabello se veían muy sucios.  
-Pero que horrible. – dijeron los dos para recibir un buen coscorrón por parte de su padre.   
-Discúlpense ahora mismo. – les ordeno Ramón.   
-Lo sentimos. – mencionaron sin quitarse las manos de la nariz.   
-Oh… no se preocupe, solo son niños, a veces se pasan de sinceros. – dijo con tono coqueto mientras se arreglaba el cabello y se ponía sobre el algunas flores secas, regalándole a su vez una mirada lujuriosa con su único ojo. A Ramón le dieron escalofríos y unas ligeras ganas de devolver la comida, pero al instante se repuso y le comento.   
-Lamento que mis hijos le hayan faltado al respeto, le aseguro que se suelen comportar de mejor manera. –  
\- ¿Son sus hijos? Pues tal vez necesite una buena madre que los eduque, yo estoy disponible por si necesitas ayuda en eso y adoro a los niños. – dijo mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de ambos, los gemelos jamás habían sentido unas manos tan duras y rasposas, cualquier piedra porosa y áspera tenía más suavidad que esas manos. Ramón no lo dudo ni un segundo, se interpuso entre ella y sus hijos que tenían unas enormes caras de espanto.   
-No…no es necesario… es que… -  
-Le aseguro que seré una buena esposa. – menciono mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de él. Ramón no sabía que decir, hace años que nadie le insistía de esa manera, pero pronto se separó y dijo en tono firme.   
-Es muy tentadora su oferta, pero estoy casado. –  
\- ¿Enserio? Es una pena, y… ¿no hay problemas en su matrimonio? –  
-No. – respondió Ramón ya con un tono de hartazgo.   
-Si, realmente es una pena. – menciono llevándose una mano a la barbilla como si pensara en algo con seriedad.  
-Hola señora… - Poppy reviso un par de hojas que llevaba en una carpeta y termino por decir. – Señorita Parvaty, es un placer tenerla por primera vez en nuestro festival, esperamos que se sienta cómoda y que siga participando, vaya… ya conoció a mi esposo. – dijo viéndolo ahí, pero de manera veloz Ramón se escondió detrás de ella.   
-Poppy… que bueno que llegaste. –   
-Hola Ramón, ¿Y los niños? –   
-Están aquí. – volteo a ver a todos lados, pero los gemelos ya no estaban.- Estaban aquí, demonios…¡BLOSSOM, SAGE! – grito para salir corriendo en su búsqueda.   
-Su esposo es un hombre muy atractivo. – le dijo la anciana.  
-Gracias, le he de confesar que a veces siento celos cuando veo que algunas mujeres le coquetean, pero Ramón siempre les pone un alto. –   
-No lo toque…lo juro. – menciono un poco apena.   
\- ¿A quién no toco? – pregunto confundida.   
-A nadie, cariño… no quieres unas frutas en conserva. – menciono ofreciéndole sus productos.   
-No gracias, ya tengo mucha en casa, mi esposo las suele hacer. –  
\- ¿En serio? Se ve que es una persona muy hábil. –  
-Si que lo es, practica varios deportes, es un excelente padre, cuida de la casa, hace las comprar, prepara la comida y es tan bueno en cam… - menciono mientras se mordía los labios y soltaba un suspiro. – quiero decir, en el campo abierto, le encanta estar en el bosque. –  
-Se escucha bien, pero no todo puede ser perfecto. – dijo curiosa la anciana de que palabras diría la mujer.   
-Cierto, de vez en cuando discutimos, pero no pasan de ser malos entendidos, y señorita Parvaty, ¿a que debemos su participación este año? –  
-Pues para ser sincera escuche que los hombres más dulces se encuentran en esta bella ciudad, siempre he querido casarme, pero no soy una persona muy agraciada. –  
-No diga eso, usted es… - la miro directo al rostro y tras tener un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda le contesto. – debe de tener una hermosa personalidad, el físico no es importante, lo de adentro es lo que cuenta. –  
-Tiene razón, es solo que no conozco a nadie y todos parecen no querer acercarse a mi puesto. –  
.  
Poppy miro a su alrededor, era verdad, la gente evitaba acercarse aquel sitio, al fin la chica recordó a alguien que sería la pareja ideal para ella, y es que ella era así, cuando el tema era “amor” no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.  
.  
Conforme pasaba la tarde los gemelos habían sido atrapados varias veces por Ramón en diferentes intentos de hacer travesuras, el padre no tenía descanso, pero hubo un momento en que Poppy, en apoyo a sus hijos, lo tomo del brazo y no lo dejo ya irse de su lado. Al fin estaban a sus anchas, para desgracia de la Señorita Parvaty más que nada, que fue blanco de cada una sus bromas, la anciana gritaba embravecida, ranas en su bolsa, insectos entre los frascos, moños que se deshacían solos, fue hasta que los gemelos trataban de poner una bomba de brillantina en su puesto que al fin los atrapo con las manos en la masa.   
.  
-Ustedes dos. – dijo tomándolos por los brazos. – ya verán los que les hare niños groseros y malcriados. –  
Pero mientras los jalaba se topó con el feroz padre que cruzado de brazos veía a los dos niños, la anciana comprendió de inmediato que lo peor que les podía pasar a los dos era ser pescados por su progenitor.   
-Me han estado jugando malas bromas desde hace un par de horas. –  
-Lo lamento tanto señorita Parvaty, buscare la forma de compensarla. – dijo mientras sujetaba a Blossom y a Sage.   
-No se preocupe, con saber que no me van a volver a molestar es más que suficiente. –   
-Así será, se la aseguro. – le prometió alejándose de ahí. - ¿Por qué no se pueden comportar correctamente? En ninguna pasarela a la que asisten son así, ¿Por qué lo hacen? –  
-Mamá dice que las fiestas del pueblo son para divertirse. – le dijo Blossom.   
-Y que podemos ser nosotros mismos en ellas. – termino por decir Sage.   
-Tu madre dice muchas cosas que no deben de tomar tan literal. –  
\- ¿Alguien menciono mi nombre? – pregunto Poppy risueña.   
-No, nadie lo hizo. – le contesto Ramón con tono frustrado.   
-Huy, alguien esta gruño de nuevo. – hablo mientras tocaba juguetona su nariz.   
-Poppy, otra vez le dijiste a los niños que… - pero ella lo interrumpió con un rápido beso en los labios, aun así el siguió. – que podían hacer travesuras en… - nuevamente lo beso, dejando sus labios unidos un mayor tiempo. – que podían…ellos dicen… - finalmente le dio un beso más largo, romántico y un tanto apasionado, él le correspondió sin resistencia. – Si… si, tienes razón, solo un poco. –  
-Ese es mi hombre. – dijo contenta, pero de inmediato noto lo desanimado que estaba Ramón.   
\- ¿Qué sucede? –  
-No es justo, siempre ganas de esta forma. –  
-No es ganar, es aprender a ser más flexible. –  
-Poppy, siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres. –  
.  
Su esposa lo miro un par de segundos y con tono tranquilo le contesto.   
.  
-Tienes razón, siempre me salgo con la mía, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer el día de hoy? No te he visto divertirte con nada ni nadie, ¿quieres comer manzanas con caramelo, algodón de azúcar, pastelillos? Vamos Ramón, quiero verte feliz. – Poppy trato de verlo directo a los ojos, pero su esposo se resistía, miraba a todos lados tratando de no verla. - ¿Alguien está haciendo un berrinche? – lo abrazo sin dudar y manoseo su espalda sabiendo que eso le causaba muchas cosquillas, tras reír un poco contesto.   
-Bien, bien…para. – dijo mientras se la quitaba de encima.   
-Y entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? –  
.  
Ramón lo pensó un poco y tras unos cuantos segundos dijo.   
.  
-Quiero bailar contigo. –  
-Awww Ramón. –  
-Que romántico. – dijeron los gemelos en coro, los padres los miraron extrañados, por un par de minutos se habían olvidado por completo que estaban ahí.   
-Niños, por favor, pórtense bien…iremos a bailar, no se vayan lejos. –  
-Claro papá. – respondieron ambos.   
.  
Mientras sus padres se retiraban a la pista de baile, los gemelos los veían encantados, la relación que sostenían sus progenitores era tan perfecta para ellos, jamás los habían visto discutir o tener un verdadero desacuerdo, se llegaban a pelear por tonterías como que Poppy lavaba por descuido una prenda de color con la ropa blanca, o que Ramón se pasara más tiempo del recomendado en el laboratorio. Pero inmediatamente se resolvía con unos cuantos besos y abrazos, como en ese momento, ambos soñaban con algún día tener una relación así con una bella chica. No se alejaron tanto de aquel lugar, no muy lejos de ahí vieron a la señorita Parvaty.  
.  
-Horrible mujer. – dijo Sage.   
-Nadie nunca nos había entregado… ¿se te ocurre como vengarnos? – pregunto Blossom.   
-Aun nada, pero ella es nueva aquí, hay que enseñarle que con los gemelos Lombardi nadie se mete. –  
.  
Fue entonces que se percataron que la señorita Parvaty había abandonado su puesto y hablaba muy contenta con el señor Matt, un viudo que había quedado ciego después de un accidente. Ambos parecían divertirse, la bomba de brillantina aún estaba ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces la cambiaron de lugar y cuando parecía que ambos estaban a punto de besarse esta estallo haciendo que el señor Matt cayera al suelo del susto.   
.  
\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo el hombre que era levantado por los dos niños que no paraban de reír.   
-Bomba de brillantina señor Matt. – gritaron felices lo gemelos.   
-Ya veo. – menciono el hombre ya de pie.   
-Ustedes dos, malditos mocosos groseros. – les llamo la atención la anciana.   
-Señorita Parvaty… tranquila, son solo niños, les gusta bromear. –  
-¿Niños?, parecen demonios, no han parado de molestarme desde que llegue, ya verán…cuando su padre se entere yo… -  
-Por favor, sea más paciente, Blossom y Sage llenan de alegría a esta bella ciudad, y si no puede soportar un par de bromas…no sé, creo que será mejor que no cambie su residencia. – comento desanimado el hombre para perderse entre los mares de gente.  
-Ahí va lo más cercano que tuve a una boda. – dijo triste la mujer mientras se secaba los ojos con un pequeño pedazo de tela polvoriento.   
\- ¿Usted? ¿casarse? Lo vemos imposible. – exclamaron los gemelos. – de la que salvamos al señor Matt. –  
\- ¿Creen que porque no soy bonita no merezco ser amada? – pregunto verdaderamente afligida.   
-No es por eso… - dijo Blossom.   
-Es por su actitud. – termino por decir Sage.   
-Es grosera, arisca, sin encanto. –   
-Si… y no olvide su mal carácter. –  
-Nadie así merece ser amada. – concluyeron ambos.  
\- ¿Solo por eso? ¿Creen que no pueden amarme por no tengo una “bonita personalidad”? – cuestiono con un tono más feliz mientras sacaba un vasto de su andrajosa ropa. Los niños vieron extraño eso, pero le contestaron.   
-Pues si, mire a nuestros padres, por ejemplo, él es muy amable y ella es muy alegre, tienen una buena actitud, mientras que su actitud es muy negativa. –  
-Y si les digo niños, que yo conocí a alguien que tenía una peor actitud que yo, y que ahora está felizmente casado y con una familia. –  
-Imposible. – le dijeron incrédulos.   
-No les miento, podría ser guapo, si…muy guapo y galante, pero con su horrible actitud perdía todo belleza, nadie lo quería cerca, ni siquiera la chica más amable de la región, hasta ella llego a odiarlo. –  
-Suena a que es un lindo cuento, pero no tenemos tiempo de escucharlo. – mencionaron los gemelos para empezar a caminar lejos.   
-Es divertido, son chistosos… Muestran tanto interés por la relación de sus padres, creen que es perfecta, pero ellos dos son como el agua y el aceite, simplemente no se llevan nada bien. –  
.  
Blossom y Sage se pararon de golpe, nadie nunca hablaba mal sobre la relación de sus padres.   
.  
-Usted no los conoce. – le gritaron.   
-Ah…pero soy mucho mayor que ustedes y por experiencia se algunas cosas. –  
\- ¿Cómo que? – preguntaron mientras se cruzaban de brazos.   
-Bueno, simplemente no existe una relación perfecta. –  
-Nuestros padres si la tienen. –  
-Es bonito que crean en esa mentira. –  
-No es una mentira. – hablaron con tono de enojo.   
-Quieren que les cuente esa historia, la del ogro de la colina, algunos moradores de aquí creían que era un mestizo entre un berteno y un troll, era guapo, si, pero nadie lo notaba, su actitud era tan terrible que hasta yo alado de él me vería como la más hermosa de las chicas. –  
-Imposible. –  
-Tras un par de tropiezos la chica más amable logro verlo tal y como era, una persona como cualquier otra, con mucha dificultad y trabajo lograron encontrar el amor y tuvieron dos hijos groseros y malcriados. –  
-Su cuento se parece al de la bella y la bestia. – mencionaron con aburrimiento.   
-No, no lo es, se los aseguro, es real, tan real que puedo ver a los protagonistas bailar en la pista de baile. – dijo señalando a los padres de los gemelos que bailaban contentos.   
-Se equivoca, nuestros padres se amaron desde que nacieron, son el uno para el otro. –  
-Oh, a los pequeños les duele la realidad. –  
-Claro que ellos siempre se amaron, fue amor a primera vista. –  
-Parece que les molesto saber cómo son realmente las cosas. –  
-Lo que usted dice es mentira. –  
-Su padre era terrible, nadie en el pueblo lo quería, hacia destrozos por donde pasara, era grosero con todos, maltrataba a su madre y jamás pedía disculpas por sus bromas mal intencionadas, de su boca no salían más que palabras hirientes. – les confeso con voz ronca.   
\- ¡NO ES VERDAD!... Usted no sabe nada de nada, nuestro abuelo siempre fue muy estricto con él, siempre ha sido amable, no sabe lo que dice, y no dejaremos que hable mal de nuestro papá. – Los niños comenzaron a correr al establecimiento de la señora y tras romper algunos frascos de mermelada y algunas flores secas con las manos, se encontraron con la sonriente señora. La calma en su rostro los asusto, esperaban que estuviera enojada, pero no parecía para nada estarlo.   
-Creo que se les olvido algo que ya habían perdido antes. –  
.  
Los niños se miraron confundidos, para después sorprenderse de ver en sus horribles manos la brújula de su padre.   
.  
\- ¿De dónde la saco? – preguntaron enojados. Sage se la quito de las manos.   
-Ya les dije, se les olvido, fui amable, se las traje de vuelta. –  
-Gracias. – mención Blossom un tanto confundido, se acercó a su hermano, los dos intercambiaron miradas y en cuanto este abrió la brújula un gas morado salió de ella haciéndolos toser y estornudar.  
-Al pasado volverán, y con ellos se encontrarán, si resuelven el acertijo, todo como antes será, no se preocupen de hablar, la verdad se borrará, solo no deben de olvidar, la frase que los regresara…”la puerta por donde entraron, la salida les dará” –  
.  
Fin del Flashback  
.  
Tras aquella visión los hermanos se soltaron las manos sorprendidos.  
.  
-Mandarnos al pasado con un hechizo fue un castigo excesivo. – concluyo Blossom.  
-Creo que golpearnos con el bastón en la cabeza hubiera bastado. – se quejó con amargura Sage.   
-Debimos de darnos cuenta, es fea, tiene un genio terrible, a todas luces era una bruja. – Blossom se unió a los pucheros de su hermano.   
\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo regresar a casa? –  
-Pues dijo algo sobre cruzar una puerta. –  
-Pero aquí no hay puertas. –  
.  
Ambos se miraron y gritaron al uní solo.   
.  
-Nuestra casa. –  
.  
Como no lo habían pensado, su casa en la colina estaba llena de puertas, muchas de ellas secretas, solo debían de ir y encontrar la indicada. Recobrando el ánimo, caminaron alegres asía la mansión, tras llevar algunos pasos dentro del bosque vieron a lo lejos a un joven de cabellos negros, aquel porte era digno de la portada de una revista, vaya que se veía bien, iba acompañado de un perro blanco, un gran danés que solo realzaba el bien ver del chico.   
.  
-Sage… ¿Ese no es? –  
-Creo que si…debe de ser… -  
.  
Al irse acercando lo vieron, era su padre y aquel feroz perro era Nube, como lo extrañaban, en su tiempo el can tenía tres años de haber muerto. Con un ánimo repuesto fueron a su encuentro, pero apenas se acercaron el Danés comenzó a ladrarles con tal ferocidad que parecía querer devorarlos, los hermanos asustados se alejaron un par de pasos, jamás en toda su vida habían visto actuar así al perro. El chico frente a ellos los vio con altanería, los miro de pies a cabeza sin decir nada, los niños estaban un poco confundidos por su cabello, sabían que hubo un tiempo que su padre tenía un tono diferente, por la historia un tanto inexacta que les narraba su madre, pero siempre se imaginaron que estaba dentro de las tonalidades del violeta.  
.  
-Ustedes son nuevos por aquí ¿verdad? – al fin les hablo.   
-Pues… - los gemelos no sabían si decirle la verdad o inventarse alguna mentira que fuera creíble.   
-Pero que ojos tan raros tienen. – menciono mientras levantaba una ceja.   
\- ¿Nuestros ojos? – los gemelos se miraron entre ellos.   
-Si, sus ojos, y decir que son raros es un alago, porque si les soy sincero son el par de ojos más horribles que he visto. - comento para terminar con una risita burlona.  
-Nuestros ojos no son horribles, nuestro padre dice que son hermosos. – le gritaron con algunas lágrimas en ellos.   
-Bueno, los padres les dicen muchas mentiras a sus hijos, y creo que su padre le debe de tener que mentir todos los días, ¿se han visto en un espejo? –  
.  
Blossom y Sage se encogieron de hombros, aquellas palabras dichas por él los hizo sentir muy inseguros. Sacaron sus gafas de sol y sin tardanza se las pusieron, ahora creían que desde un inicio su padre les enseño a usarlas, no por su mirada, sino porque tal vez sus ojos les parecían detestables.   
.  
-Vaya, le hacen un gran favor a la humanidad en cubrirlos. – exclamo mientras aplaudía de manera sarcástica. – Y a todo esto, ¿Qué hacen dos mocosos como ustedes tan cerca de mi propiedad? ¿Querían jugar acaso? ¿No han escuchado que por este lado del bosque hay monstruos que podrían devorarlos? – el chico sonreía con maldad. Los niños sin saber que responderles se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar lejos de ahí. - ¿Ya se van? ¿No se quedan? Es una lástima, a Nube le hubiera gustado cenarlos. – el perro ladro escandaloso, parecía que Ramón estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. Los gemelos apresuraron el paso para alejarse de ahí.   
.  
Luego de una corta caminata de vuelta al área de competencia, se sentaron en las gradas y sin saber que hacer comenzaron a llorar, su padre jamás los había tratado mal, si bien era estricto jamás los había insultado, mucho menos burlado de ellos, aquellas palabras tan frías y rudas los había lastimado. Casi de la nada una joven de cabellos rosados apareció detrás de ellos, atraída por los sollozos les pregunto.  
.  
-¿Todo bien pequeños de ojos raros? – Al escucharla decir eso lloraron aún más fuerte. – Calma, calma, vamos…cuénteme que paso. –  
.  
Los niños le narraron a la joven como fue su encontró con el chico de la colina.   
.  
-Ese es Ramón, no le gusta que se acerquen a su casa, siempre se pone de mal humor por eso, y no se preocupen, sus ojos son muy bonitos, es solo que es bastante peculiar que sean de diferente color, no le hagan caso, él es así con todos, hace un desastre tras otro cada que hay una fiesta… él es, bueno, no es muy amable. –  
-¿Tu lo odias? – preguntaron preocupados.   
-¿Odiarlo? Pues no, me da curiosidad saber porque siempre está tan enojado, quisiera que fuera mi amigo, siempre lo invito a todas las fiestas, pero él simplemente no viene. – mención desanimada.   
-Pues, si tal vez tú le insistieras. – le dijo Blossom.   
-Eso hago, siempre le doy invitaciones cada que lo veo. –  
-No, eso no, se directa dile que … -pero Sage no alcanzo a hablar pues fue interrumpido por un saludo muy animado de todo el grupo de amigos de Poppy.   
-Hola chicos. – les correspondió el saludo.   
-¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos Poppy? – pregunto Arroyin curioso.   
-Ellos son… bueno, que torpe, no les he preguntado su nombre. –  
-Somos Blossom y Sage. – dijeron con ánimo decaído.   
-Estos niños se toparon con Ramón hace un momento. –  
-¿Con el ogro de la colina? Es una lástima. – menciono Arroyin. – Vamos a meditar, alejemos sus vibras negativas, no vale la pena pensar en él. –   
.  
Los gemelos lo vieron con malos ojos, aunque claro que los demás no podían saberlo por los lentes, odiaban ver a su madre tan cerca de ese sujeto, sabían quién era y lo que le haría a ella y a su padre.   
.  
-Nadie quiere estar cerca de ese, estoy seguro de que es algún tipo de mestizo, algo así como de un berteno y un troll. – comento Grandulón.   
-Si, hemos intentado juntar firmas para que lo saquen de la ciudad, pero Poppy tiene fe en que va a cambiar. – dijo Diamantino mientras Cooper asentía.   
-Chica, eso no pasara, deja de insistir, pierdes tu tiempo. – le hablo Dj Suki a Poppy mientras esta negaba con la cabeza.   
-Si, Poppy, deberías de dejarle de poner tanta atención y fijarte en los chicos que de rodean. – las gemelas hicieron una clara alusión a Arroyin, a lo cual el chico solo sonrió y Poppy en reacción a eso tuvo un leve sonrojo.   
-¡YA BASTA! – dijeron los gemelos. – No hablen así de él, nadie de ustedes lo conoce para decir eso. – Los niños se veían en verdad molestos. Poppy curiosa les pregunto.  
-¿Ustedes lo conocen? –  
-Poppy, obvio no, si Ramón los hizo llorar es porque no tienen parentesco. – comento Seda.   
-Si lo tenemos. – exclamaron indignado.   
-¿Pues que son de él? – cuestiono Satín.   
.  
Los niños se quedaron mudos, no sabían si decir la verdad los ayudaría a salir de ese embrollo o los terminaría mandando a un hospital psiquiátrico. Pero no tenían mucho que perder, tal vez con la ayuda de los presentes lograrían salir del apuro, aunque preferían no dar a conocer la información de su origen.   
.  
-Pues…es que la verdad, mi hermano y yo… - decía Blossom.   
-No somos de por aquí. – concluyo Sage.   
-Es bastante obvio, todo el mundo sabe aquí que nadie se acerca a Ramón sin salir herido de alguna forma. – les dijo Dj Suki.   
-No nos referimos de físicamente no somos de aquí…queremos decir, que no somos de este tiempo. – hablaron los dos.   
.  
Hubo un silencio en el cual todos se voltearon a ver, con tono incrédulo Grandulón dijo.  
.  
-Claro, y yo soy seré la reina del festival de otoño. –  
-Creo que a estos niños le hizo daño el sol. – Diamantino era el más torpe de todos ahí, pero ni él caería en esa broma.   
-Vamos Poppy, creo que estos pequeños nos quieren tomar el pelo. –  
.  
La joven de cabellos rosados los veía encantada, de la nada salto y dándoles un gran abrazo comento.  
.  
-Asombroso, es genial… ¿Cómo soy en el futuro? ¿Me case? ¿Tengo hijos? ¿Soy buena alcaldesa? ¿Me conocen? –  
-Si, no hay nadie que no te conozca en Villa Troll, y eres la persona más querida de toda la ciudad y claro, te casaste y tuviste dos hijos. – contesto Sage para recibir un pequeño codazo de su hermano, había dicho ya demasiado.   
-¿Y cómo es que llegaron aquí? – siguió con la charla emocionada.   
-Le jugamos una mala broma a una bruja y de castigo nos mandó a aquí. –  
-Oh… es un hechizo, entonces deben de romperlo o algo así. –  
-Si, de hecho, si. – dijeron sorprendidos de lo fácil que entendió.   
.  
Las gemelas tomaron la mano de Poppy y la jalaron para hablar con ella en privado.   
.  
-Poppy… ¿de verdad les crees? –  
-Chica, esto es raro, tú conoces a todos aquí, ¿de verdad no recuerdas haberlos visto antes. –  
-Miren, solo hay dos opciones, la primera es que sea solo un juego y a mí me encanta jugar, la segunda es que sea cierto y estén en un grave aprieto, sea cual sea el motivo quiero ayudarlos. –  
-Bien, pero no cuentes con nosotras. – dijo Dj Suki con las gemelas de su parte.   
-Conmigo tampoco primor, sabes que los juegos como este no me gustan, nos vemos más tarde. – mención Arroyin mientras le guiñaba un ojo.   
.  
Quienes se quedaron con Poppy fueron Cooper, Diamantino y Grandulón, junto con los gemelos se fueron a la alcaldía, los niños pensaron que quizás revisar las puertas de ese lugar les podría ayudar, pero nada, abrieron todas, incluso los cajones y la repisas. Tenían que admitirlo, necesitaban ir a su casa en la colina, ahí había más posibilidades de encontrar una respuesta.   
.  
-Chicos, ya revisé el escusado. – dijo Poppy feliz. – oigan, ¿las ventanas son como puertas pequeñas? Y si también lo intentamos con las ventanas. – la chica abrió una, saco medio cuerpo por ella y grito contenta. – Hola papá, estoy buscando una puerta al futuro. –  
-Muy bien cariño, diviértete jugando. – escucharon responder al alcalde Pepe.   
.  
La chica seguía saludando a cada persona que veía pasar por la calle.   
.  
-Sage, esto no va a funcionar, mamá se distraer con todo lo que encuentra, necesitamos ir a nuestra casa. – le dijo Blossom a su hermano.   
-Lo sé, además creo que la ayuda de papá nos serviría más, tal vez no sea amable, pero sin duda se ve más centrado que ella. –   
.  
Blossom y Sage se acercaron a la joven y con seriedad le pidieron.   
.  
-Ma…Poppy. – la llamaron los dos. – Necesitamos un favor. –  
-Claro, ¿Qué necesitan? –  
-Tenemos que entrar a la casa en la colina. –  
.  
Los chicos que comían golosinas en la sala al oírlos escupieron su comida.   
.  
-¿Qué quieren que? – pregunto Grandulón preocupado.   
-Queremos ir a casa de pa…de Ramón. – llamar a sus padres por su nombre les causaba cierto problema a los niños, pero debían apresurarse para no ser descubiertos.   
-Pero es un horrible lugar, he escuchado que tiene un calabozo, un área de tortura, algún lugar donde desmembra a sus víctimas, nadie que ha entrado a ahí a salido con vida. – exclamo Cooper.  
-Si nadie ha salido con vida, ¿Cómo sabes que hay por dentro? – le cuestionaron los gemelos incrédulos.   
-Bueno, pues… -  
-La casa tiene dos pisos, un ático, una cava, un taller, una cocina, una enorme alacena, un baño completo en la primera planta, dos habitaciones, sala, comedor, una biblioteca, la escalera… - nombraban los niños.   
-Esperen, esperen. ¿ustedes la han visto por dentro? – pregunto curioso Diamantino.   
-Si, vivimos en ella. –   
.  
El grupo se asombró al escucharlos decir eso.  
.  
-Eso quiere decir que lo logramos, Ramón se fue del pueblo, se imaginan lo genial que será todo sin él. – decía emocionado Grandulón.   
-No digas eso, es lamentable que Ramón no se quede a vivir en la ciudad. –  
.  
Los gemelos no sabían que decir, pensaban que era bastante obvio la referencia, pero que creyeran lo que quisiera, ellos solo debían de entrar a la casa y encontrar la puerta que los llevaría de regreso a su tiempo.   
.  
-Pero ¿Cómo le haremos para meterlos ahí? – Poppy sabía que Ramón no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su casa, cuando salía de compras dejaba a Nube y el perro era muy agresivo.   
-Si, su perro devora niños como ustedes. – dijo con tono asustado Grandulón.   
-No, no lo hace, ese perro es manso. – contesto el par.   
-¿Están seguro? –  
-Si, está entrenado para seguir las ordenes de su dueño, sin él alado se comporta de manera natural, ¿hay alguna forma de separarlos? –  
-Pues… - nadie sabía que decir, pero pronto Poppy dijo.   
-Hoy es jueves. –  
-¿Y eso que? – pregunto Diamantino.   
-Los jueves Ramón hace el super. – respondió contenta.   
-Es verdad. – dijeron felices los niños, esa costumbre aun la tenía su padre hasta la fecha.   
-Pero prácticamente entra y sale del supermercado, ¿cómo se supone que alcancen a entrar su casa sin que él los descubra? – Cooper tenía razón, necesitaban tiempo para revisar todas las puertas de la mansión.   
-Ya tenemos una idea. – respondieron viendo a Poppy.   
.  
El grupo de jóvenes fue a aquella mansión y se escondieron en una vereda cercana detrás de unos arbustos.   
.  
-¿Y cómo piensan hacer para que Ramón se distraiga? No me digan que quieren que nosotros les demos tiempo. –  
-Ustedes, para nada. – comentaron los gemelos con tono burlón. – Ella lo va a distraer. –  
-¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo? No tengo ninguna invitación que darle. – Poppy no sabía cómo hacer eso de “distraerlo”, en varias ocasiones había querido sacarle platica al chico, pero este sin más la cortaba.   
-No necesitas una invitación. – dijo Blossom.   
-Con tu encanto femenino tienes. – termino de decir Sage.   
-¿Mi que? -   
-Coquetéale. – recomendó el par.   
-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todos los presentes.   
-Es un chico después de todo, ¿nunca lo pensaste? Ninguno hombre se resiste a un buen coqueteo. – Afirmo Blossom.  
-Y no seas suave como lo hiciste con Arroyin hace un momento, él no es así, necesitas ser directa, ve al grano, se obvia, que sepa que quieres algo con él. – sugirió Sage.   
-Pero yo no quiero nada con él, bueno, quiero su amistad, pero nada más. –  
-Vamos, no lo has visto bien, míralo sin pensar en su actitud, es atractivo, hace ejercicio, ¿notas esos? Viste bien, ¿enserio no lo ves? Por si no sabías, de donde el viene tiene filas de chicas que morirían por salir con él. –  
-¿Ramón? – preguntaron todos en coro.   
-Poppy, necesitamos tu ayuda, solo esta vez, inténtalo por nosotros, tal vez te guste. – animaron los gemelos.   
A ver sus tiernas caras no se pudo negar.  
-Está bien, lo hare, pero me deberán un favor. –  
-Claro. – dijeron risueños.   
-Poppy, ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? – pregunto Grandulón.   
-No, pero esto nunca lo he intentado antes, tal vez logre hacer que Ramón se abra más con nosotros. –  
.  
No paso mucho tiempo para que el chico en cuestión apareciera, llevaba una bolsa de supermercado con pocos artículos, Poppy tomo un poco de aire y le pidió a Diamantino.   
.  
-Asegúrate de que Blossom y Sage entren y salgan, deséenme suerte. - cuando el joven se acercó más a aquella parte del camino la chica salió de golpe, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho. – Ramón, mi hombre, ¿Qué tal tu día? –  
-Bien hasta que tu apareciste, sabes… por un momento pensé que me había librado de ti, enserio, ¿no tienes a nadie más que molestar? –  
-Pues…para ser sincera… yo… -  
-Oye, si vas a invitarme a otras de tus bobas fiestas ya conoces la respuesta. –  
-No, no es eso… - dijo con timidez pensando en lo que habían dicho los niños.   
-¿Entonces? Habla rápido, estoy ocupado. –  
-Es que yo… bueno… -  
-Si no tienes nada que decir hazte a un lado porque de verdad que me estorbas. – Dijo tratando de pasarla, pero la chica le cerró el paso y dijo.   
-Tus ojos…tus ojos son… azules como el cielo. –  
.  
Al escuchar eso se quedó pasmado, pero con su clásico tono sarcástico le respondió.  
.  
-Wow…gracias por notar lo que es bastante obvio. –  
-Tu cabello…tu cabello es… - Poppy no sabía que decir sobre el, se veía tieso y desalineado. – bueno no…tus brazos quizás o tus piernas. –  
.  
Para Ramón era bastante obvio lo que la chica estaba tratando de hacer, y vaya que lo hacía mal.   
.  
-Escucha Poppy, no sé que apuesta hayas perdido, pero no me interesa ayudarte a cumplirla. –  
-No perdí ninguna apuesta, estoy aquí por ti. –  
.  
Eso sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, por lo que Ramón con el afán de molestarle le dijo.   
.  
-No me digas, de la nada te enamoraste de mí, que tierna, dime… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusto? ¿fueron quizás mis ojos “azules como el cielo” los que te cautivaron? ¿Mi cabello, mis brazos, mis piernas? – Ramón llevo una de sus manos a su torso y mientras bajaba muy lentamente decía. - ¿Sera mi pecho, mis músculos? – finalmente se levantó ligeramente la camisa mostrando un poco su trabajado abdomen para inmediatamente ocultarlo. -¿te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto burlón, su fin era asustarla para que se fuera, pero la chica le hizo un rápido escaneo de pies a cabeza y contesto con bastante sinceridad.   
-Si…Ramón estas…wow, nunca lo había notado, si esos niños no lo mencionan no lo habría hecho. –  
-¿Perdón? – Ramón se desubico por un momento al no tener el efecto que quería en ella.   
-Eres todo un galán, mírate, estas como quieres, ahora que te veo, ¿tienes novia? Sería un desperdicio si no la tuvieras y …-  
-Espera, espera… ¿estás hablando enserio? –  
-Si, bueno…no, pero si, nunca lo había notado, pero eres bastante guapo. – dijo tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ramón se quedó sin palabras, tras un par de segundos de silencio comento.   
-Bien, yo me voy de aquí. –  
-No…espera. – dijo volviendo a meterse en su camino. – es que hoy es… es el día de los abrazos y besos. – ella no mentía, en verdad que lo era, claro que ese día de la semana para nada lo festejaba con él.   
-¿El que? –  
-Tu sabes, un abrazo amistoso y un par de besos en la mejilla. – menciono mientras se presionaba los cachetes con los dedos índice.   
-¿Y tú quieres hacer eso conmigo? –  
-Si, lo hago con todos mis amigos, y yo te considero uno de ellos… ¿Podría…? –  
-No. – dijo de forma seca para caminar, pero Poppy lo abrazo por la espalda. - ¿Qué haces? Suéltame. –  
-Es que solo es esto y me voy, te lo prometo. – menciono mientras besaba una de sus mejillas con mucha dificultad.   
-Suéltame mocosa tonta, que tú y tus amiguitos jueguen a estas tonterías me tiene sin cuidado y… - pero por más que forcejeaba no podía zafarse, Poppy de verdad que lo agarra con fuerzas.   
-Solo un beso más y ya, me iré, te lo prometo. –  
-Que no. – grito a la vez que volteaba para que sus labios recibieran a los de Poppy, la joven lo tenía bien agarrado, sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía que no se había percatado aun de lo que hacía, en cambio Ramón estaba petrificado solo viéndola sin saber que hacer, al fin los abrió y al ver el resultado de su acción lo dejo de sostener, pero ninguno de los dos se separó, fue en cuestión de segundos que Ramón le grito.   
-Está loca. – después de decir aquellas palabras se fue caminando por la vereda de vuelta a su casa con paso veloz.   
.  
Cooper y Grandulón salieron de su escondite y al verla con la mirada perdida le preguntaron.   
.  
-Poppy ¿estás bien? –  
-¿Vieron su sonrisa? – pregunto sin casi respirar.   
-No, en ningún momento sonrió. – comento Cooper.   
-Si, si lo hizo, fue rápido…luego se voltio y juraría que vi sus mejillas sonrojadas. –  
-Chicos, Ramón llego a su casa, los niños no salieron, ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Diamantino.   
-Creo que los niños ya no importan, ve a Poppy. – le dijo preocupado Grandulón.  
.  
La chica parecía noqueada, Cooper le pasaba la mano por enfrente sin tener ningún tipo de respuesta.  
.  
-Sera mejor llevarla con los demás, las chicas sabrán que hacer. -  
.  
El grupo de amigos se retiró casi cargando a la chica de cabellos rosas que seguía sin responder.   
.  
Por otro lado estaba Ramón, jamás en toda su vida se había sonrojado tanto, entro presuroso a su casa, lanzo la bolsa de las compras al sofá y tras cerrar con un sonoro portazo, grito hasta caer de sentón al piso.   
.  
-Jamás podré volverla a ver a la cara. – le dijo a su perro que permanecía lejos de él, muy al fondo del pasillo, eso era raro, normalmente nube se alteraba cuando llegaba y trataba de quitarle la bolsa del supermercado, pero en esa ocasiono no fue así, estaba muy quieto, como cuando le daba la orden de que se mantuviera tranquilo. - Nube ¿Qué pasa? – Ramón se levantó y apenas dio un paso una de sus trapas se activó, dejándolo atrapado debajo de una pesada red. – Pero que demonios… - fue cuando los vio, el par de niños de ojos raros estaban ahí, dentro de su casa. - ¿Ustedes? ¿Cómo entraron? –   
-No le pones seguro a la puerta. – le menciono uno.   
-¿Saben que están cometiendo un delito? – bramo Ramón desde el suelo.   
-Pues, prácticamente no lo estamos haciendo, pero no creo que nos entiendas. –  
-Par de ladrones, cuando salga de aquí…nube, no te quedes ahí perro tonto…ATA… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar, uno de los gemelos lo amordazo, el otro amarraba sus piernas y luego sus brazos, en corto tiempo el chico estaba sentado en una silla de la barra viendo como los niños preparaban la cena.   
.  
Cuando estuvo la barra puesta uno de ellos dijo.   
.  
-Lo siento, olvidamos que necesitas la boca para comer. – dijo uno para quitarle la mordaza.   
-Gracias genio. – contesto enojado. - ¿este es algún tipo de secuestro? ¿Quién los mando? –  
-Pues es una larga historia y viendo tu actitud no creo que quieras escucharla. – comento el otro.   
-Chico listo, ¿crees que tengo muchas opciones estando en esta posición? -  
-Ahora que lo mencionas. – los gemelos no lo habían pensado, de esa manera le contaron todo sin dar mucho detalle, solo lo mismo que le habían dicho a Poppy.   
-¿De verdad creen que me voy a creer ese cuento? Poppy es una estúpida cualquiera, ahora entiendo todo, la muy boba cayo en su broma. –  
-No estamos bromeando. –  
-Si como no, miren…no se con quién estén, aunque creo saber quién les pidió que lo hiciera, solo díganle a Nube que cuando vaya a Cloud City voy a matarlo. –  
-Siempre dices eso y nunca lo haces. – le dijeron en coro.   
-No es verdad, esta vez si lo hare… además, con su afirmación ya confesaron, los mando Nube, ese torpe no tiene nada mejor que hacer. –  
-Sage…y si se lo mostramos. – menciono con duda Blossom.   
\- ¿Crees que así nos crea? –  
-Pues no perdemos nada en intentarlo. –   
.  
Los niños se tomaron de las manos, con las otras tocaron el rostro de Ramón.   
.  
-No me toquen…quiten sus sucias manos de mi rostro. –   
.  
Fue como un rayo segador, un centenar de imágenes se filtraron en su cabeza sin ton ni son, la sensación le resulto familiar, le recordaba a lo que hacía su abuela cuando perdía algo, a diferencia de que todos esos recuerdos estaban un tanto borrosos y saltaban sin secuencia de tiempo, yendo y viniendo de su infancia más temprana a la actual, finalmente las palabras de un hechizo mal intencionado se grabaron en su memoria. Los niños se separaron de él, no estaban seguros qué hubiera funcionado, era tanto lo que le habían mostrado, que Ramón tardo un poco en procesar toda esa información.  
.  
-Ok…les creo, me pueden soltar de una buena vez. – dijo ya con un mejor tono.   
\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos vas a sacar de aquí? – pregunto Blossom.   
\- ¿O que nos golpearas apenas te quitemos las cuerdas? – termino de decir Sage.   
-Jamás haría eso. –  
.  
Los niños no se sentían seguros con sus palabras.   
.  
-Promételo. – le exigieron ambos.   
-Por favor, jamás le haría daños a mis hijos. – contesto malhumorado.   
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto el par sorprendido.   
-Blossom, Sage… ustedes no saben controlar esa rareza suya, pude ver todo. – debió de funcionar, pues en ningún momento le había mencionado sus nombres.   
\- ¿Todo? – dijeron preocupados.   
-Si, todo…como molestaron hasta el cansancio a esa mujer que a leguas se veía que era una bruja, como los persigo todos los días por el bosque, como nacieron en esta casa, si…lo vi todo. –  
-Y… ¿sabes quién es nuestra mamá? –  
.  
Ramón dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos.   
.  
-La estúpida mocosa que me acaba de acosar en el bosque. –  
\- ¡NO LA LLAMES ASI! – gritaron enojados.   
-Bien, bien…Poppy es su madre. ¿Cómo termine con ella? – Los gemelos comenzaron a desatarlo mientras le decían.   
\- ¿No lo sabes? –  
-No, solo pude ver cosas que les pasaron a ustedes, cosas que recuerdan. -   
-Mamá dice que participo en la competencia de las ciudades vecinas y que alguien malo que era su amigo los traiciono. –  
-Arroyin. – dijo con sorna.  
-Si, pero tu salvaste a mamá y fue entonces que se enamoraron, aunque nos contó que ya se había enamorado de ti desde antes. – conto Blossom.  
-Y tú ya estabas enamorada de ella desde los catorce. –  
-Claro que no. – dijo sonrojándose un poco, cosa que trato de ocultar.   
-Claro que si. – dijeron contentos al ver que su padre tenía rasgos más conocidos para ellos.   
-Pero… - mencionaron preocupados los gemelos. – ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿desapareceremos por revelar el futuro? –  
-No, las palabras de la bruja fueron claras, al romper el hechizo nada de esto habrá pasado en realidad, nada será modificado. –  
-Menos mal. – dijeron aliviado los gemelos.   
-La cena se ve bien. – comento sin saber que más decir. – espero que sepa como luce. –  
-Claro, tu nos enseñaste a cocinar. – hablaron el par.   
-Si…. miren, esto es un tanto raro. – dijo observando una cucharada de la comida.  
-Para nosotros es el doble de raro. –  
-Chiste de gemelos. – comento sarcástico Ramón.   
-No, eres tan diferente a como te recordamos. –  
\- ¿Cómo soy? – pregunto mientras al fin se atrevía a comer el preparado.   
-Eres muy amable, tratas bien a todos, mimas mucho a mamá. –  
\- ¿Lo hago? – aquello le sonó tan extraño, no se llevaba bien con nadie en Villa Troll, de hecho, en más de una ocasión pensó en volver a vivir en Cloud City.   
-Si, no hay día que no lo hagas. –  
-Entonces, ¿no se le quitara lo torpe? –  
-No digas eso, mamá es muy lista. – los niños se sentían cada vez más ofendidos al escucharlo hablar de forma tan despectiva sobre ella.   
-No me refiero a que no sea inteligente. – dijo con obviedad. – sé que lo es, pero no creo que se le quite lo ingenua. –  
-Pues…eso si… - menciono el par sentándose a cenar.   
.  
La charla en la cena fue algo extraña, los gemelos tenían que tener cuidado con cada palabra que dijeran porque cualquiera de ellas podían ser revertidas en su contra, para ellos eso era horrible, su padre los tenía desde muy chicos con un estricto sistema, cada minuto del día estaba cronometrado, una actividad tras otra, tenían que hacer las cosas perfectas, y mejor si era a la primera, pero el amor que le expresaba era constante, no había hora que no les recordara lo mucho que los amaba, los llenaba de palabras motivadoras, sin olvidar las canciones, en el desayuno, mientras limpiaba, cuando los recibía de la escuela y que ellos llegaban a tiempo, extrañaban mucho eso y en realidad no habían ni pasado un día de esa rara aventura y ya deseaban estar con él de vuelta.   
.  
-Según ustedes, una de las puertas de esta casa los regresara a su tiempo, y por lo que dijo la bruja, rompiéndose el hechizo nada de esto habrá pasado, ¿pues que esperamos? Terminemos con esto para que me dejen de molestar. –   
.  
Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y un tanto desanimados, pero ansiosos por volver a casa comenzaron a abrir todas las puertas de la mansión siendo acompañados por Ramón que no los dejaba de mirar.   
.  
-¿Ustedes…hacen algún deporte? –  
.  
A los niños les pareció raro que preguntara eso, pues momentos antes había mencionado que no le interesaba saber del futuro, al fin y al cabo no recordaría nada cuando el hechizo se rompiera, pero Ramón estaba aburrido, sin mencionar que los largos silencios eran bastante incomodos.   
.  
-Si, alpinismo, senderismo, yoga, carrera de pista, surf, patinaje en hielo, un poco de gimnasia. –   
-Hacen lo mismo que yo a su edad... unos cuantos deportes más. – hablo con un tono más amable, pues la yoga, la gimnasia y el patinaje, en el cual no era bueno, son actividades que nunca le llamaron la atención.   
-Si, aunque el tío Nube nos enseñó otras cosas. – dijo Sage sin poner mucha atención mientras abría otra puerta.   
-Alpinismo extremo, también nos lleva a exploraciones urbanas nocturnas y a nadar en mar abierto. – confeso Blossom, quien vio una oportunidad de ser sincero con su padre, pues ese era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados.   
Al escuchar eso Ramón se quedó medio ido, para luego decir.   
\- ¿Y yo dejo que vayan? –   
-Pues en realidad tú no sabes, el tío Nube nos lleva sin que tu sepas, él dice que si te enteraras te daría un infarto. – comento Sage.   
\- ¡Y cómo no! … eso es horrible, ¿Cómo se atreve a llevarlos sin mi permiso? No se lo perdonare, ya vera, ahora si lo mato. – Ramón comenzó a hiperventilar caminaba de ahí a allá. – pueden ser comidos por tiburones, caerse de algún lugar alto, meterse en problemas legales, ¿Por qué los dejo con él? – pregunto mientras se jalaba el cabello.   
-Bueno, mamá y tu decidieron que tío Nube seria nuestro padre en caso de que algo les pasara a ustedes y… -  
-Esperen un momento… ¿Qué hicimos que? – las cosa que decían los gemelos cada vez le cuadraban menos a Ramón.   
-Dejaron como tutor legal al tío Nube. – mencionaron con naturaleza.   
-No…no, no, no y no, esa sin duda debió de ser idea de Poppy. –  
-No sabemos de quien fue idea, pero…tú te ves muy feliz al respecto. –  
-No puede ser, yo jamás le dejaría algo tan importante al descuidado de mi hermano. –  
-Pero nos cuida bien, y nunca nos ha pasado nada malo. –  
-¿Enserio? ¿Nunca se han roto un brazo, una pierna, cortadas, raspones, moretones? -  
-No. –  
-¿Seguros que es Nube quien los cuida y no mi padre? –  
-Nuestro abuelo está ocupado por lo regular cuando vamos a Cloud City de vacaciones. –  
-¿Van ustedes solos de vacaciones a Cloud City? ¿No voy yo con ustedes o Poppy o ambos? –  
-No, una vez al mes nosotros vamos a visitar al abuelo, mientras tú y mamá se quedan en casa a festejar un mes más de casados. –  
-¿Un mes? ¿Qué no es por años? –  
-A mamá le gusta festejar los meses, dice que así tiene más tiempo de pasar contigo. – comento Blossom.   
-Aunque solo vamos por un fin de semana, cuando volvemos ustedes están más felices. – termino de decir Sage.   
-Claro, como no estarlo… - dijo sarcástico imaginando lo que pasaba en esos días estando solos.  
.  
La cacería de puertas seguía y seguía, la de roperos, cajoneras incluso, las secretas en todos lados, Ramón solo los seguía de cerca y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún comentario despectivo que los gemelos pronto pasaban a ignorar. No fue hasta que escucharon otro comentario referente al futuro que le pusieron atención.   
.  
-Mi casa debe de ser un desastre con Poppy dentro de ella. –  
-En realidad la casa se ve casi igual, no cambio mucho. – respondió el par.   
-¿Enserio? ¿Y que cambio? –  
-El jarrón de la abuela esta entero. –  
-Claro que esta entero, es una de mis cosas favoritas y… ¿se rompió? – pregunto incrédulo.   
-Lo rompimos. – confesaron los gemelos.   
-¿Qué hicieron que? – exclamo casi teniendo un ataque.   
.  
Al verlo tan alterado los niños de inmediato le contaron lo poco que sabían.   
.  
-Mamá no pudo detenernos a tiempo. –  
-Y terminamos rompiendo el florero. –  
-No fueron ustedes, fue Poppy, ¿quién deja a dos bebes sin vigilancia?, pero que torpe, es un milagro que no los haya matado, no puedo entender como han sobrevivido a sus cuidados todo este tiempo. –  
Los niños se miraron entre si para luego decirle.  
-Mamá no nos cuida, ella está muy ocupada en la alcaldía. –  
-¿Qué? –  
-Si mamá es la alcaldesa de la ciudad y desde que somos bebés ella no pudo hacerse cargo de nosotros, se la pasaba trabajando. – hablo Sage.  
-Por eso tu nos cuidaste, hasta la fecha lo sigues haciendo, se acomodaron mejor así, ya que siempre has trabajado en casa. – le conto Blossom.   
-Esperen, esperen… tiempo, ¿Quién hace la comida, los cuida y me imagino que mantiene la casa tal y como es ahorita…soy yo? – recapitulo Ramón.   
-Si. – respondieron como si aquello fuera lo más normal de todo.   
-Oh no, no, no, no, no….NO. – Ramón lucia muy alterado.   
-¿Qué pasa? –  
-Eso es horrible. –  
-Claro que no, somos todos muy felices en casa y …-   
-Claro que todos son muy felices, yo me encargo de todo. –  
-Pero nosotros te ayudamos. –  
-Y no lo dudo. – dijo Ramón quien no podía negar que la cena estuvo deliciosa. – pero ustedes no deberían de hacer eso, ella si, me case con ella después de todo, ay no, no, no, no…que pesadilla. –  
.  
Los gemelos estaban desconcertados, sabían que sus padres eran muy felices juntos, no entendían cuál era la preocupación de Ramón.   
.  
-Ustedes son felices, no tienes porque ponerte así. –  
-Claro que si. –  
-Pero si su relación es perfecta. –  
-No existen relaciones perfectas, ¿de dónde sacan eso? –  
-Claro que si, la suya es la prueba. – gritaron enojados los gemelos.   
.  
Ramón miro raro a los niños, era obvio que ellos tenían algún tipo de devoción extraña por la relación que sostenía con Poppy, pero siendo como él era en ese entonces no se pudo resistir a abrirle los ojos.   
.  
-No me digan, yo estoy en casa todos los días. –  
-Si. – dijeron un tanto tímidos al oírlo hablar con ese tono tan parecido al que uso en la cena.   
-Y ella me imagino se va temprano a trabajar y regresa tarde. –  
-Por lo regular lo hace. –  
-Cuando ella llega a casa todo esta listo y ordenado. –  
-Si… -  
-Ustedes se van a la escuela, yo los debo de preparar y cuando regresan cuido que hagan la tarea y que sigan una rutina. –  
-Siempre lo haces. –  
-Ok, soy como el ama de llaves. –  
-No lo eres. – contestaron molesto.   
-Se escucha terrible, no es cierto, ¿saben cómo se le conoce a eso? Es una relación unilateral, la peor que puede existir, debo de ser muy infeliz. –  
-No, no es cierto, siempre estas contento, mamá está contenta, rara vez discuten. –   
-Miren, enserio, nada puede ser perfecto, me han visto limpiar el doble de lo normal, o escucharme cantar todo el tiempo, ¿no es así? Lo hago cuando estoy desesperado, cuando algo me molesta, seguro que me la debo de pasar lavando los platos, o pasando tiempo de más en el jardín. –  
-Si, pero lo haces porque te gusta. –  
-Cierto, me gusta hacerlo, pero si dicen que no hago otra cosa… limpiar siempre me ha relajado, por lo poco que me dicen sin duda no es un matrimonio muy feliz. – concluyo por decir.   
-Son felices. – dijeron ya con lágrimas en los ojos.   
-Vamos, no es como si me fuera a divorciar de Poppy, es solo que no me imagino viviendo así con nadie, perdón, pero suena horrible, o díganme ¿Qué hace ella cuando llega a casa? –  
.  
Los niños jamás se habían puesto a ver las cosas desde ese punto de vista, nunca pensaron que hacer todo ese que hacer era responsabilidad de él, o de ellos, o de Poppy, pero ahora se daban cuenta que la carga era un poco injusta, Ramón hacia casi todo en casa, aunque también recordaron algo.   
.  
-Mamá no es buena cocinando, ni lavando ropa y cada que lava platos rompe un vaso…por eso a ti no te gusta que haga nada de eso. –  
-Perfecto, ahora resulta que me case con una completa inútil. –  
-No digas eso. – los niños no hayan más de donde sacar, lo que ellos veían como perfecto ahora tenía una serie de errores catastrales. – Mamá, ella si nos cuida, ella dice que es el lado divertido de la familia, con ella reímos y cantamos y nos abrazamos, y a ti también te gusta. –   
-Claro, me encantan los abrazos… - dijo sarcástico. – ¿y eso en que compensa que no haga nada productivo? –  
-Pues… -  
-Y por lo que me mostraron ella les enseño a hacer travesura, vaya ayuda, no sabía que complicarme más las cosas me podría beneficiar en algo. –  
.  
Los niños se encogieron más de hombros, ya no tenían más que decir en su defensa.   
.  
-Por como son ustedes, no creo que los castigue muy seguido, y vaya que se meten en problemas. –  
-No lo haces, mamá siempre intercede por nosotros. –  
-¿Enserio? ¿Están seguros que no nos han visto pelear? –  
-No, realmente es raro, pero ella siempre te convence para que no nos castigues. –  
-Al menos los poderes de persuasión de Poppy aumentaron, la felicitare la próxima vez que la vea, ¿cómo le hace? … ¿llena la casa de brillantina, hace una invitación gigante? –   
-Pues, en una ocasión te preguntamos porque mamá siempre decidía las cosas y tú nos dijiste “porque es mujer”. –  
.  
Ramón se quedó pasmado ante las palabras del menor, era como si tratara de razonar aquello, abrió grandes los ojos y aun dudando dijo.   
.  
-Oh por Dios, esa maldita debe de darme los mejores revolcones de… - se calló de golpe llevándose una mano a la boca, miro a los niños que lo veía extrañados por la palabra que uso.   
-¿Revolcones? – preguntaron curiosos.   
-No…quiero decir… - Ramón lamentaba haber dicho aquello, no le gustaba los niños, pero tampoco era de traumarlos con ese tema, aunque casi de inmediato razono algo. – ¿Hablan mucho con mi padre? –  
-¿Con el abuelo? Si. –  
-Y por casualidad, él les ha explicado en que trabaja. –   
-Si, el abuelo trae bebés al mundo. –  
-Bien, ¿y saben cómo vienen los bebés? –  
-A mamá no le gusta que tu hables ese tema con nosotros. –  
-Por si no lo han notado, ella no está aquí y aun no es nada mío por el momento, así que lo que ella haya dicho me tiene sin cuidado. –  
-Pues, el abuelo ya nos lo explico todo. –  
-Menos mal. – dijo sintiéndose en paz, su padre le había hablado de eso de una manera muy tierna a los 8 años, cuando se mudó a Cloud City. Los niños eran tremendamente listos y pronto armaron el rompecabezas de las palabras dichas por Ramón.   
-Entonces, ¿mamá siempre decide porque tú y ella tienen relaciones sexuales cuando tienen un desacuerdo? –  
-¡¿Qué?! – A Ramón se le subieron los colores al rostro, pensando en lo diferente que eran los dos las peleas debían de ser constantes, ahora entendía en parte lo bueno de su relación, ella lo mantenía contento con “eso”, mientras que él no podía evitar ceder antes su “poderes de persuasión”.   
-El abuelo dice que es normal que tú y mamá mantengan relaciones sexuales ya que son un matrimonio estable. – dijo Blossom.  
-Por ello nos pidió que no los molestáramos cada que estuvieran solos. – comento Sage.   
-¿Y pasa seguido? –   
-Si. –  
-¿Y ustedes se dan cuenta? –  
-No, pero el abuelo dice que ustedes se demuestran su afecto de forma física y cada que… -  
-¡NO HABLEN ASI! –  
-¿Así como? – preguntaron los gemelos viéndose entre ellos.   
-Como mi padre, Dios…parecen que dan una clase de sexualidad, ¿Por qué los dejo con él? Díganme que no hablan así con los demás. –  
-No hablamos de este tema con nadie más que con el abuelo. –  
-Tu nos dijiste que los demás niños aún no saben de este tema y que mamá no debía de enterarse que sabemos. –   
-Gracias, miren niños, es muy incómodo que lo llamen por como es, por eso las personas le ponen otro nombre. –  
-El abuelo dice que eso está mal, no debemos avergonzarnos de los impulsos sexuales, son parte natural del desarrollo y poner otras nombres complica las cosas y puede llevar a mal entendidos. –  
-Si, mi padre les lavo el cerebro… Terminemos con esto por favor, encuentren la maldita puerta. – dijo mientras se masajeaba las cienes.   
.  
Solo quedaba una, la que daba al ático, pero no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal.   
.  
-Bueno, esa fue la última. – dijeron desanimados los niños.  
-Claro que no, falta otras tres. – menciono molesto Ramón.  
-No, son todas. –  
-Bueno, a no ser que haya echado cemento en la base de la casa, aún queda la que da a la cava de vinos. –  
.  
Los gemelos lo miraron con horror, ese lugar era oscuro, húmedo y un sinfín de ruidos extraños salían de ahí abajo.   
.  
-¿No me digan que le tienen miedo? – pregunto burlón por la reacción de ambos.   
-No es eso…es que… -  
-No se ve bien ahí abajo y… realmente nunca hemos bajado. –  
-Bromean ¿cierto? ¿Qué edad tienen? –  
-Tenemos 11 y ½. –  
-Ok, casi 12 años viviendo aquí y jamás han bajado allá, eso tenemos que arreglarlo, además, si yo fuera una bruja que quiere vengarse de un par de niños traviesos pondría la puerta en un lugar donde les diera miedo ir. –  
-No nos da miedo. – mintieron ambos.   
-Claro, entonces no hay problema en acompañarme, ¿verdad? –  
.  
Sin ninguna tardanza los tres se vieron enfrente de aquella puerta, Ramón la abrió para dejar ver la oscuridad total de aquel espectral agujero.  
.  
-Después de ustedes. – dijo cediéndoles el paso con fingida cortesía.   
-¿No…no quieres bajar primero tú? –  
-Vamos, no creo que yo haya criado a niños cobardes, no me decepcionen. –  
Los niños al escuchar eso se acercaron a la entrada, pero nada más.   
-Es que, no vemos nada, podríamos caernos. –  
-Ustedes son graciosos, se pasaron molestando a una vieja bruja toda la tarde y le temen a un pequeño cuarto oscuro, no pasa nada, a un par de pasos está el interruptor. Vamos, bajen. –  
-Pero tú dices que si no conocemos el terreno es mejor no aventurarnos. –  
-Claro, y cuando cometen actos ilegales con Nube, como invasión a la propiedad privada, ¿piensan precisamente en eso? –  
-No…pero él viene con nosotros. –  
-Está bien, yo bajo, pero después de ustedes. – menciono para darles un buen empujón que los termino haciéndolos caer de lleno contra el piso. Mientras el par se quejaba amargamente, Ramón bajo con paso lento y sorteando a los gemelos fue directo al interruptor que ilumino el lugar con una tenue luz roja.   
-Saben algo, a mí también me daba miedo venir acá abajo. –  
-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? – preguntaron curiosos los niños.   
-¿No saben que paso? ¿De verdad no se los he contado? –   
-No. – mencionaron curiosos.   
-Pues esto paso muchos años antes de que yo naciera, saben que nuestra familia ha tenido mala suerte, muertes de todo tipo han sucedido, enfermedades y accidentes, solo quedaba yo, o más bien, nosotros, aquí vivía una niña, tendría como unos 7 cuando paso, la cava le daba curiosidad, entro en una tarde como la de hoy, para que no la descubrieran evito encender la luz, sin darse cuenta donde pisaba cayo en un hoyo muy al fondo quedando inconsciente, ese agujero tenía antes una enorme y pesada tapa, la persona que lo cubrió no la vio y lo cerro sin saber que ella estaba adentro, nadie bajo por un largo tiempo, todos la pensaron perdida o que había huido de aquí, no fue hasta que alguien bajo con algunos cuantos viveras para meter en la caverna que la encontraron muerta, había marcas de arañazos en la tapa de madera. Por eso cambiaron la tapa por una puerta más fácil de abrir, pero desde entonces no se dejan de escuchar quejidos y extraños ruidos, como si alguien arañara las puertas desde dentro. – de ese lugar salió un sonido, los gemelos se abrazaron asustados, pero Ramón siguió hablando. - ¿Qué esperan? Tal vez lo que buscan está del otro lado. -   
\- Pero tú acabas de decir que… -  
-Vamos, muestren algo de valor, además… eso paso hace mucho tiempo, ¿Acaso creen en fantasmas? –  
-Si… bueno, no… - los gemelos no sabían que contestarle a su joven padre y ya sin tener ninguna opción se decidieron a abrir la puerta, tras apenas girar el pestillo se escucharon chillidos ensordecedores, algo los golpeo con fuerza, una manada de murciélagos salieron disparada del sitio forzando a los gemelos a tirarse pecho a tierra, la carcajadas de Ramón resonaron con el eco del sótano.   
-Esos bichos siempre entran por algún lado, llenan de guano toda las repisas y aquel agujero. – dijo señalando un profundo hoyo en tierra.  
-¿Qué es eso? – los niños le tenían miedo, pero no podían evitar sentir curiosidad.   
-Es algo así como un viejo refrigerador, antes ponían ahí las verduras o carnes y se mantenían frescos. –  
.  
Los niños asomaron la cabeza con el pendiente que Ramón los empujara de nuevo, pero este solo se encamino a otro lado de la habitación, Blossom y Sage lo siguieron para ver como abría una pequeña puerta que daba justo al jardín.   
.  
-Pues esta era la última. – dijo pensativo el joven ya sin ideas de cómo ayudarlos.   
.  
Los niños estaban igual de perdidos, pero no se veían para nada preocupados, de hecho, los grandes bostezos que daban hacia obvio que el par solo quería descansar, sin saber que más hacer, Ramón los llevo a lo que era por lo regular la habitación de su hermano cuando este venia de visita.   
.  
-Nuestro cuarto. – dijeron los gemelos  
-¿Enserio? Habiendo tantas habitaciones ¿los dos duermen aquí? –  
-Si, es por el baño, aunque tú dices que cuando seamos mayores dormiremos en los cuartos de abajo. -  
-Oh… pues bienvenidos a su cuarto. – dijo sin mucho ánimo.  
-Gracias. –  
-Si necesitan algo, me imagino que saben dónde encontrarme. –  
-Claro. –  
-Si…como sea, creo que los veré mañana. –  
-Si, buenas noches papá. – dijeron mientras cerraban la puerta.  
.  
Aquello dejo en shock a Ramón, “Papá” no debían de llamarlo así, si lo era, o lo seria, pero si alguien los escuchaba llamarlo de esa manera, sería muy raro. Aunque no podía evitar sentir algo de felicidad, esa palabra estaba dicha con mucho afecto.  
.  
La noche dio pie a sus recurrentes pesadillas, estaba en ese sendero corriendo desesperado, trataba de no detenerse para que ninguna de esas terribles escenas lo atraparan, cuando algo lo hizo parar, era un olor diferente, en la orilla del camino había lavanda en flor que perfumaba todo, y setos con moras azules, nunca antes había visto esos dos elementos en ninguno de sus sueños, tenía que estar pasando algo fuera de lo común.   
.  
-Los niños. – pensó a la vez que se despertaba de golpe.   
.  
Que sorpresa se llevó al encontrar uno niño a cada costado, uno de ellos lo abrazaba del cuello mientras el otro se aferraba a su cintura, estaban ambos profundamente dormidos y él estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse y despertarlos, llevarlos a su cama o mínimo moverlos, además aquel abrazo le daba cierta paz que no sentía desde años atrás, por lo que simplemente envolvió a ambos con sus brazos y volvió a dormirse. Fue una buena noche, no soñó con absolutamente nada, fue hasta más tarde que se estiro percatándose que ninguno de ellos estaba en la cama, por un momento pensó que lo había soñado todo, pero entre las almohadas estaba los lentes de alguien, un tanto somnoliento se levantó, viendo la hora del reloj marcaba, las 4:15 de la mañana.  
.  
-Es una broma ¿verdad? – dijo al encontrar al par en la cocina preparando algunos bocadillos.   
-No, son las cuatro, a esta hora nos levantas normalmente. –  
-¿Yo los levanto? ¿A las 4 de la madrugada? ¿Qué hacen a esta hora? –  
-Pues nos entrenas. – contestaron con obviedad. – Dices que las horas en la mañana son las mejores, meditamos, hacemos yoga y salimos a caminar para ver el amanecer en el bosque. –  
-¿Y creen que voy a hacer eso ahora? –  
-¿No…no lo hacías antes? – preguntaron con timidez.   
-No, estoy seguro de que en el futuro tengo una buena razón de hacerlo con ustedes, pero ahora mi rutina comienza a las 6, no a las 4. – el chico se recargo en el marco de la puerta del taller mientras masajeaba su rostro. No entendía las razones de porque en el futuro él haría algo tan extremo.  
-Lo sentimos. –  
-No, saben que…está bien, vamos a hacerlo, además necesitamos tiempo para pensar en cómo acabar con esto. –  
.  
Pasaron las horas, lo niños le explicaban gustosos cada actividad que tenían, su lista de deberes y rutinas cotidianas, las comidas, los juegos, alguna que otra anécdota, Ramón los escuchaba muy atento, saber todo eso no tenía caso, cuando el hechizo se rompiera no recordaría nada, pero la manera en la que hablaban sobre él, como lo idolatraban, lo querían, todas esas palabras las decían con un tono tan cálido, era tanto el amor que los dos niños expresaban que al chico le costaba trabajo entender cómo paso de ser el ermitaño del bosque a ser el esposo de la chica más dulce y querida por todos, debía de haber pasado algo sorprendente, algo más allá de una simple traición en un juego que se repetía año tras año. Acabado sus actividades matutinas los tres fueron al bosque, buscaban pistas sobre cualquier cosa en el lugar al que los gemelos recordaron haber llegado.   
.  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo. – hablo Ramón con ese tono de burla que los gemelos ya estaban aprendiendo a no tomarlo tan enserio. - ¿Qué edad tienen? –  
-Ya te dijimos, 11 y medio. – le recordaron.   
-¿Y aun no duermen solos? –  
.  
Blossom y Sage se miraron entre ellos para luego decir.   
.  
-Es que teníamos miedo. –  
-¿Miedo de que? ¿De la niña de la cava? –  
-No, del monstruo azul con francas blancas del armario. – arremetieron con tono triunfal. Era verdad, Ramón le tenía miedo a un monstruo imaginario, ese era su cuarto cuando vivía aun su abuela, él les debió de haber contado sobre eso.   
-Tenía 5 años no 11. – trato de defenderse.   
-Claro. – dijo el par con un tono sarcástico bastante verde, eso hizo reír a Ramón, realmente aprendían rápido.  
.  
.  
.  
Por otro lado en la alcaldía hubo una especie de pijamada, todos los amigos de Poppy estaban con ella, la chica parecía ida desde el día anterior y no sabían que hacer, le hablaban, cantaban, le mostraban fotografías, trataban de alimentarla con sus dulces favoritos, no fue hasta que Dj Suki menciono.  
.  
-Están seguros de que esta hacia desde que vio a Ramón… ¿Qué le dijo esta vez ese maldito? –   
-Pues… - Cooper miro a Grandulón, ya no podían seguir ocultándolo, tenían que decirlo. – Poppy le robo un beso a Ramón. –  
-¿No quisiste decir que Ramón le robo un beso a Poppy? – dijo Arroyin.  
-Ese tipo se pasó esta vez, mira que acosar a una chica, esto tiene que saberlo su padre. – dijo Seda, pero Grandulón la detuvo.   
-No, fue Poppy…ella le robo un beso a él, bueno, en realidad fue un accidente. –  
-Cariño, ¿eso es cierto? ¿Te besaste con Ramón por error? –  
-Ramón… - dijo la chica de cabellos rosados tras soltar un suspiro.   
-Esto está mal. – menciono preocupada Dj Suki.  
-Y no solo eso, ese par de niños entro a la casa del ogro y no han salido, o eso creo ¿alguien los ha visto? –  
-¡LOS NIÑOS! – se escuchó gritar a Poppy quien se paró de golpe. – te dije que tenías que cuidarlos Diamantino. – tras esas palabras salió corriendo del lugar, era una bella mañana y sus amigos estaban más tranquilos de verla reaccionar, aunque la habían perdido de vista cuando se adentró al bosque.  
.  
En el bosque los gemelos y Ramón seguían en esa odisea de encontrar cualquier pista.   
.  
-Ok, hay que separarnos. – dijo el par para correr en direcciones diferentes.   
-No se alejen tanto. – ordeno Ramón de manera paternal cosa que extraño a todos, incluso a él.   
-Si papá. –   
.  
Esa palabra, nuevamente se sentía tan feliz de escucharla, tras un par de momentos buscando alguien salió de entre los arbustos sacándole un buen susto.   
.  
-Ramón, mi hombre… ¿Qué haces? – hablo de manera acelerada.   
-Poppy ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido.   
-Nada, solo paseo, es mi paseo matutino… ¿hoy no vienes con tu perro? –  
-No, lo deje en casa. – hablo con obviedad.   
-Oh, y en tu casa, ¿todo normal? – Poppy no quería ser tan obvia, tal vez los niños si lograron salir y simplemente Diamantino no lo noto.   
-Si, oye… no sé que quieres, pero estoy muy ocupado, porque no te vas por donde llegaste y… -  
-¿Te dije ya lo galán que tes vez hoy? – La chica no sabía que hacer, tenía que saber que le paso al par y siguiendo las indicaciones de coquetearle de manera directa lo hizo.   
-No, no lo dijiste… pero oye, de verdad, estoy muy… -  
-Eres alto, fuerte, guapo…emm, tu piel se ve genial con este tono de luz y…tus piernas son tan…-   
-Poppy pará. – decía con tono de hartazgo, sabía que la joven quería preguntar sobre los gemelos.   
-No, es que de verdad lo eres y…me…me gustas. – menciono con mucha pena, tratando de no verlo directamente.  
.  
Ramón rodo los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro para luego decirle.   
.  
-Están bien, los niños están bien. –  
-¿De verdad? ¿no les hiciste nada? –  
-No, ¿Qué tipo de depravado crees que soy? – pegunto ofendido.   
-No, es solo que… bueno, no te agradan y… -  
.  
Al fin los amigos de Poppy llegaron para encontrarse con la pareja que hablaba.   
.  
-Poppy, ¿todo bien? – preguntaron las gemelas.   
-Si, Ramón me estaba diciendo que los niños estaban bien. –  
-¿Enserio? ¿Y dónde están? –  
.  
El grupo de chicos miro dudoso a Ramón era claro que ninguno de ellos le creía.   
.  
-Están por ahí, fueron a caminar. – dijo harto de verles las caras.   
-Bueno, la verdad es que me sentiré mejor si ellos vienen conmigo, ayer se notaba que estaban algo perdidos, tal vez se extraviaron, no quiero que sus padres se preocupen, puede que alguien los esté buscando. –  
-Eso no va a ser necesario, son mis sobrinos, los hijos de mi hermano Nube. –  
-¿Tienes un hermano? – pregunto incrédulo Cooper.   
-Si, lo tengo. –  
-Ramón, no sabía que tuvieras parientes. –  
-Poppy, ustedes no saben mucho sobre mí. –  
-Esto no cuadra, si son tus sobrinos ¿Por qué los asustaste ayer? –  
.  
Los chicos volvieron a mirar a Ramón, pero sin titubear un poco contesto.   
.  
-No los reconocí, los vi por última vez cuando eran un par de bebés. –  
-Eso tiene sentido ¿no creen? – pregunto a sus amigos la chica de cabellos rosados, pero el grupo seguía sin creer en sus palabras.   
-Sabes que, no estaremos a gusto hasta que sus padres nos lo digas, ¿puedes darnos el número de tu hermano? – pregunto con amabilidad Arroyin.   
-No te daré nada, mi hermano me encargo a sus hijos un par de días y a ninguno de ustedes le incumbe que haga con ellos. – bramo Ramón de golpe.  
-Mira, no es que no te creamos, es solo que los niños tal vez estén mejor con alguien que les dé… no sé, un mejor ejemplo, una actitud negativa como la tuyo no les ayudara en nada. –  
.  
Eso dejo en shock a Ramón, quería contestarle, pero algo le vino a la mente, ahora todo concordaba, su cambio de actitud, sus horarios, la rutina, sus palabras, él quería ser un buen padre y enseñar con el ejemplo a sus hijos, por eso había cambiado tanto, aquello definitivamente debió ser paulatino.   
.  
-¡POPPY! – se escuchó gritar a los niños que fueron a abrazarla gustosos.  
-Niños, me preocuparon tanto…teníamos un plan ¿lo recuerdan? – les hablo la joven con tono de regaño.   
-Ya les dije, Blossom y Sage son mis sobrinos, hijos de mi hermano Nube. – repitió para que los gemelos le siguieran el juego.   
-Así es. – hablaron con una sonrisa. – Vivimos en Cloud City con nuestro padre y nuestro abuelo. –  
-Los niños pueden ser amenazados fácilmente ¿Cómo sabemos que Ramón no los forzó a decir eso? – comento Arroyin con mal tono.   
-No lo hace. – le contestaron enojados los niños.   
-Miren, será mejor que vengan con nosotros, les aseguro que se van a divertir más. – Arroyin tomo el brazo de ambos y los jalo asía él, pero tan pronto hizo eso Ramón se los arrebato y los puso detrás suyo.   
-Ya te dije que son mis sobrinos, se quedaran conmigo y tu opinión está de sobra. – Parecía que Ramón estaba dispuesto a pelear a golpes con el joven y este a su vez había perdido su calmada forma de ser.   
-Chicos, por favor… - Poppy se puso en medio. – Arroyin, tal vez Ramón dice la verdad y… -  
-Disculpa… ¿Tal vez? Claro, lo que diga tu noviecito tiene que ser la verdad absoluta. – Ramón estaba claramente enojado.   
-Él no es mi novio y… -  
-Si como no, apenas de chasque los dedos y estas a sus pies, ¿Por qué no te vas de regreso a tu torre tapete humano? –  
-Ya basta, no dejare que la ofendas ni que te quedes con los niños. – Arroyin tomo de nuevo al par, pero esta vez los niños lo patearon en las espinillas y corrieron detrás de Ramón. -Malditos hijos de… - Trato de alcanzarlos en vano, Ramón lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.   
-Les tocas un solo cabello y te mato. – advirtió el joven, los gemelos le sacaban la legua y hacían caras raras burlándose de él.   
-Por favor, ya… calmados, esta no es la forma de resolver las cosas. –  
-Tienes razón Poppy, regresemos a tu casa, todos estamos muy cansados. – el joven extendió su mano invitándola a seguirlo, pero ella dudo, quería asegurarse de que los niños estaban seguros.  
-Anda, ¿Qué esperas? Tu novio te dio una orden. – dijo Ramón con tono burlón.   
-Pues… Arroyin, es que yo quería… -  
-Poppy, debemos de regresar. – insistía el chico de cabellos celestes.   
.  
Muy a su pesar estaba a punto de aceptar ese ligero coqueteo que Arroyin siempre le hacía con el gesto de la mano, pero los gemelos le gritaron.   
.  
-¡NO! – la tomaron por ambos brazos y le dijeron. – Ven a comer con nosotros. –   
-¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntaron sorprendidos Ramón y Poppy al mismo tiempo.   
-Si, nuestro “tío” estaba planeando hacernos una comida en forma de disculpa por habernos hecho llorar ayer. – dijo Blossom.   
-Y nos dijo que podíamos invitar a cualquier persona, vamos. – termino por decir Sage.   
-No lo sé… ¿amigos?… - Poppy miraba con timidez a Ramón.   
-Obvio que no. – contesto por todos Arroyin mientras los demás asentían con él. – Ninguno de nosotros ira a casa de alguien que nos trata tan mal, no somos tontos. –  
-Lo sentimos, pero la invitación era solo para Poppy. – dijo el par, aquello sorprendió a todos.   
-Pues ella dice que no. – reafirmo Arroyin.   
.  
Ya harto de todo aquello Ramón al fin hablo.   
.  
-Poppy, sería un gran placer que nos acompañaras a comer esta tarde en mi casa, los niños y yo estaremos encantados con tu presencia. – Los chicos habían escuchado hablar con ese tono tan cortes a Ramón solo cuando entablaba una conversación con una persona mayor, las chicas tenían que aceptar que cuando lo usaba con alguien de su edad el chico se veía simplemente irresistible.   
-Si… si, me encantaría. – respondió al fin Poppy sin presión de nadie.   
-Excelente, te esperamos dentro de una hora en mi casa. – dijo mientras miraba burlonamente a Arroyin.   
-Si, ahí estaré. – Poppy trataba de ocultar lo emocionada que estaba, durante años había deseado más que nada conocer la casa de Ramón por dentro, y al fin tenía una invitación de él mismo para hacerlo.   
-Bien, es una cita. – gritaron felices los niños.   
-Si es una ci…no esperen. – dijo Ramón estando ya consiente de lo que acaba de hacer. – esto no es una cita, Poppy… yo no te estoy invitando a salir ni nada por el estilo. –  
-Claro que si. – se quejaron los gemelos.   
-No, no lo es y dejen de decirlo. –  
-Mamá siempre dice que una cita es donde se come, juega, cantan, abrazan y besan… hay que hacerlo. –  
-No, no habrá nada de abrazos y mucho menos besos, nadie se besará. –  
.  
Los niños hicieron unos enormes pucheros, Poppy veía todo eso chistoso y se acercó al par para decirle.   
.  
-Descuiden, yo les daré un beso por adelantado a los dos. – tras decir eso le dio uno a cada uno en la frente.   
-Ya acabaron con la cursilería, podemos ir al supermercado ahora, me faltan algunas cosas y… -  
-No tenemos prisa. – dijo Sage.   
-Déjalo, debe de estar celoso porque Poppy nos besó y a él no. –  
-Claro, si a eso llaman beso. – comento con tono irónico.   
-¿Entonces si quieres uno? – pregunto el par contento.   
-¿Otro, de Poppy? No gracias. –  
-¡¿Otro?! Ya te beso antes. –   
.  
Ante eso los dos se sonrojaron y evitaron las miradas, Ramón tomo a los niños y molesto se los llevo de ahí mientras los regañaba.   
.  
-No es una cita y nadie se besara… me oyeron, no intenten nada raro. –


	2. Regresando a casa

A su vez los amigos de Poppy la miraban extrañados.   
.  
-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Nos vas a explicar o que? – pregunto Dj Suki.   
-Ni yo lo sé, no entiendo que paso. –  
.  
En el supermercado los niños metían cuanto producto encontraban en la cesta, frituras, dulces, golosinas, cualquier cosa que normalmente no comían.  
.  
-¿Están seguro que los dejo comer esto? – pregunto Ramón mientras leía algunas etiquetas.   
-Si. – mintieron los niños.   
-Pues parece que los mimo demasiado, me saldrá un ojo de la cara esta venida al supermercado, me imagino que para ustedes es fácil, no ganan su propio dinero. –  
-Claro que lo hacemos. –  
-¿Enserio? Y ¿En que trabajan? – pregunto con el afán de molestarlos.  
-Somos modelos de una marca de ropa. –   
-¿De verdad? – Esa respuesta lo sorprendió.   
-Si, lo somos desde bebés. –  
.  
Tras darles una mirada más amplia Ramón noto la fina ropa que llevaban a su vez de su porte y la forma en la que caminaban, realmente lucían como modelos.  
.  
-¿Se gastan sus dinero? –  
-No, Mamá y tu decidieron que se ahorraría para nuestros estudios. –  
-Suena a que somos padres responsables. –  
.  
Los gemelos al verlo una tanto pensativo decidieron contarle otra anécdota donde el participo en una sesión fotográfica.   
.  
-Recuerdo que una vez… - comenzó a decir Sage.  
.  
Flashback  
.  
Era una tarde como cualquier otra, los gemelos tenían programada una sesión fotográfica aquel día, normalmente eran acompañados por Nube, quien les tomaba fotos más personales como encargo de Poppy para sus álbumes, pero en aquella ocasión el nuboso tío estaba muy ocupado para asistir, por lo que Ramón tuvo que acompañarlos, de una forma u otra, el padre se encontraba posando con ellos para las fotos.  
.  
-¿Cómo es que termine aquí? – se preguntaba en voz alta aun sin entender que hacía ahí.   
-Seda y Satín te preguntaron que si podías ayudarlas a modelar la ropa del modelo que no se presentó, y tú dijiste que si. – comentaron los gemelos.   
-¿Están seguros que nadie planeo esto? –  
-Claro que no. – reían los niños por ver la incomodidad de su padre, pues los dos sabían de sobra que odia que le tomaran fotos.   
.  
Por otro lado, las gemelas no tardaron en llamar a Poppy.   
.  
-Amiga, ¿Adivina quién está usando una sexi ropa y posando para la cámara? – le preguntaron en coro las chicas.   
-Pues…me imagino que Ricky, el modelo latino. –  
-No, Ricky se rompió una pierna este fin de semana, témenos un remplazo temporal y es mucho mejor. –  
-Pues en ese caso, no sé… ¿es guapo? –  
-Es el más guapo que hemos tenido hasta ahora. –  
-¿Enserio?...tengo que verlo. – dijo para colgar  
.  
La sesión de fotos se estaba llevando en el bosque, por lo que le quedaba a pocos pasos de la alcaldía. Mientras el trio se cambiaba para una nueva serie de fotografías, uno de los maquillistas estaba terriblemente enojado por no tener mucho que hacer, lo niños no necesitaban esta vez de maquillaje, a lo mucho solo tenía que ponerles polvo traslucido para que no salieran brillantes en las tomas, los había atendido primero a ellos y no noto cuando Ramón se unió al rodaje, pero a la hora de cambiarse de vestuario, vaya que se dio cuenta de su presencia, entró a la carpa por uno de sus polvos cuando vio al padre desvestirse, se quedó ahí solo devorándolo con la mirada, cuando termino de ponerse todo los accesorios este por fin se acercó.   
.  
-Hola, soy Matthew, el maquillista. –  
-Hola, soy Ramón. – dijo sin mucho ánimo.   
-Huy, hoy si que hace calor. – menciono con ese característico tono que revelo en un instante su inclinación. – te tengo que poner un poco de polvo en ese bello rostro, no queremos que sude o se abrillante. –  
-Claro, gracias. – el chico polveó su rostro de manera sorpresiva haciéndolo tragar un poco de aquella fina arena, cosa que lo hizo toser.   
-Ay Dios mío, pero que me pasa, que torpe, ¿te traigo un poco de agua? –  
-No, estoy bien… - decía mientras se echaba aire con las manos, el aliento perfumado de alguien le lleno la cara, Matthew le soplaba con sus labios levantados, muy cerca de su rostro.  
-Te puedo echar más aire si quieres. – le propuso coqueto. – soy muy bueno con la boca. – esas últimas palabras fueron aderezadas por su lengua paseando sobre sus labios de forma sugestiva. A Ramón le dieron escalofríos, si por él fuera ya le hubiera cerrado la boca con un buen golpe, pero era el trabajo de sus amigas y sus hijos, así que no armaría ningún drama, jamás sería la víctima de un posible mal entendido, pues tal vez el joven no supiera quien era en realidad.   
-Mira. – le hablo con tono sereno. – No soy ningún modelo, me imagino que has trabajado con Blossom y Sage, ellos son mis hijos, debes de saber que soy amigo de Seda y Satín, y que estoy casado con la alcaldesa de la ciudad. – dijo finalmente mostrándole con orgullo su anillo de casado.   
.  
El chico solo le sonrió, con una actitud más coqueta que antes cerro más el espacio entre ellos y le comento.   
.  
-Estoy seguro…que podría moverme mejor que tu esposa, vamos, no muerdo, tengo experiencia con esto. – tomo su tarro de bebida y con el sorbete succiono todo su contenido de una sola vez.   
-Ramón, es hora de las siguientes fotos. – los llamaron las gemelas.   
.  
Él ya no quería discutir, no sabía si sentir lastima, asco frustración. El día hubiera esta mejor si aquel joven no fuera tan insistente, pues durante la sesión de fotos no dejaba de hacerle insinuaciones, Ramón se veía cada vez más enojado, aquello le gustaba al fotógrafo ya que le daba más vida a las fotos, pero los gemelos notaron inmediatamente el cambio de humor de su padre y quien lo había provocado; y es que no era para menos, tal vez los demás participantes del grupo no lo veían, pero Matthew lo miraba con lujuria, mientras mordía un pincel, una pluma, cuando bebía su agua con un sorbete, hubo una acción, algo que casi hace que se levante cuando tomaron una fotografía, y no era para menos, el sobre protector padre agradecía que los gemelos posaran en otra dirección, aquel chico tenia entre sus manos un plátano, ese fruto largo y dulce, lo introducía en su boca chupándolo para después sacarlo, siendo bastante grafico a lo que hacía alusión. Ramón se contuvo para no arruinar la toma y cuando esta termino todos quedaron encantados, “parece un bravo león defendiendo a sus cachorros” comentaron algunos, por su parte los niños decidieron no alejarse de él, sabían por su abuelo que a eso se le llamaba “acoso” y comprendían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.   
.  
-Niños. – los llamo Matthew. - ¿no tienen otra cosa que hacer por otro lado? –  
-No, además mi papá no siempre nos acompaña. – dijo Blossom.   
-Si, él por lo regular no viene, tenemos que aprovechar que este aquí. –  
.  
Los niños no querían volverlo a dejar, pero desafortunadamente la sesión con ellos continuo y tuvieron que retirarse. Después de todo, su padre era muy fuerte, la situación no pasaría de ser más que un momento incómodo.   
.  
-Al fin solos, pensé que nunca se irían. - dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, aunque Ramón fue más rápido para evitarlo.   
-Ya te dije que estoy casado. –  
\- ¿Y eso que? No te preocupes, no soy celoso. –  
-Ok…escucha, a mí no me gusta…tú sabes, no soy de ese tipo, no quiero problemas ¿si? Amo a mi esposa y yo no la engañaría ni contigo ni con nadie. –  
-Engañar es cuando amas a alguien más y hay un sinfín de cosas detrás, yo solo quiero tenerte por esta tarde, vamos, tu esposa no se va a enterar y no mientas, eres bastante obvio. – termino de comentar con una ligera risa.   
.  
En la carpa se escuchaba cosas caerse, pero nadie notaba esos ruidos por el ajetreo de las fotos, de un momento a otro Poppy estaba ahí.   
.  
\- ¿De que me perdí? – dijo la chica un tanto falta de aire, unos papeleos la habían retrasado, pero estando ahí, sin tardanza las chicas le mostraron las fotos de aquel modelo misterioso.   
\- ¿Qué te parecen? – preguntaron las gemelas.  
\- ¡¿Qué que me parecen?! Mi esposo está que arde, Dios…quiero estas fotos, tienen que darme el rollo completo, esto sin duda repone las fotos que Ramón rompió, gracias chicas, ¿y donde esta él ahora? –  
-En la carpa, Matthew dijo que le hacía falta un poco de polvo, aunque ya se tardaron. –   
.  
Las tres mujeres se ha cercaron a la carpa y a unos cuantos pasos no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación.   
.  
-Ya para con eso. – decía la voz irritada de Ramón.   
-Vamos, yo sé que quieres, te gustara…nadie se ha quejado de mi habilidad oral…y a ti se te nota que te gusta que te trabajen así, te lo aseguro, tu esposa no se va a enterar. –  
-Ni aunque no se enterara…gracias, esto es…halagador, pero ya te dije que no me interesa. –  
-Cariño. – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él. -No me tengas miedo, ya te dije, yo no muerdo. –  
-Pero yo si. – se escuchó decir a Poppy que sin detenerse a pensar un momento había dejado a Matthew en el suelo de un solo golpe.   
-¡POPPY! – Ramón tomo a su esposa que sin duda quería seguir golpeándolo.   
-Bien, bien, ya me calmé. – dijo soltando un suspiro. - ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te toco o te…? –  
-No Poppy, no pasó nada, solo insistía mucho, solo eso… ¿Bien? –  
-Si, si, claro, si tu estas bien yo estoy bien. –  
-No es verdad, Mamá…lo ha estado molestando desde hace horas. – gritaron los gemelos entrando en la carpa, pues desde afuera por los gritos todos se habían enterado de lo que pasaba.   
-Ah sí… ¿Querías violar a mi esposo? maldito hijo de … -  
-¡POPPY! – La mujer era ahora sostenido por su esposo, hijos, amigas y un par de ayudantes.   
Matthew salió corriendo mientras gritaba.   
\- ¡Estas loca! –  
-Si, sigue corriendo… - le respondió la mujer con rabia.   
.  
Fin del Flashback  
.  
A Ramón le pareció una buena anécdota, no le eran desconocidas esas situaciones, aunque eran peores los resultados de las fiestas que organizaba Nube, en su “estado fiestero”, en Cloud City no era un secreto el gusto del joven, pero si se guardaba cierta confidencialidad sobre esa personalidad tan opuesta que emergía tras pasadas las copas, pues Ramón no solo no le importaba si era un chico o una chica, era tremendamente coqueto, provocativo y no dudaba en lanzarse en los brazos de la persona que por momentos le recordaban a la dulce chica de cabellos rosas de Villa Troll, aquel secreto entre ambos era simple, Nube le decía que hizo en la fiesta y de ahí en adelante no se hablaba más de eso, mucho menos divulgarlo en el pueblo montañoso, esto debido a las varias ocasiones en que varios chicos se lo habían tratado de llevar, o peor aún, lo buscaban días después cuando su sobriedad regresaba, cuidar de su hermano menor en las fiestas era una odisea. Lo tranquilizaba saber que Poppy lo cuidaba de una manera más feroz que Nube.   
.  
-Entonces ¿ella es muy celosa? – pregunto bastante interesado en la respuesta.  
\- ¿Mamá? Si que lo es. – contestaron.   
.  
Ramón rio contento, tenía una sonrisa cálida que no podía ocultar y que no le importaba que vieran.   
.  
\- ¿Eso te pone feliz? – preguntaron extrañados.   
-Si…un poco. – dijo sin importancia.   
-Que raro. –   
\- ¿Por qué es raro? –  
-Es que cuando pasa tú te vez muy enojado. –  
-Debo de estarlo, debe de ser muy dramática, odio los dramas. –  
.  
“Drama” era exacta la acción que se llevaba cada que alguien se le acercaba a su padre, Poppy no podía verlo solo hablando con otra mujer, cuando iban de compras, en la calle, en los eventos del pueblo, siempre lo sostenía del brazo, él solía estar tan enojado cuando eso pasaba. Aunque los gemelos siempre tenían la duda de porque solo se comportaba así con las mujeres y no con los hombres.  
.  
\- ¿Y que te pone contento? – preguntaron curiosos.   
-Bueno, no lo sé… pero si se pone así es que no puede dejar de pensar en mí, y no sé, eso me pone feliz. – dijo tratando de ocultar un sonrojo.  
.  
Tras terminar con las compras regresaron a casa, se habían tardado casi la hora completa, por lo que prácticamente cuando cerraron la puerta escucharon que alguien llamaba del otro lado, la joven de cabellos rosados había llegado. Blossom y Sage fueron de inmediato a recibirla.   
.  
-Ramón…Llego Poppy. – le hablaron desde la puerta.   
-Gracias por decirme lo obvio. – comento sarcástico. – Esten con ella mientras yo termino la comida ¿está bien? – Por costumbre el joven tenía comida pre hecha, por lo que solo le quedaba calentarla.   
-Claro. –  
.  
El par de niños se sentó con ella en la sala, ya habían pasado un buen rato conociendo como era su padre cuando era más joven y se había llevado una sorpresa un tanto desagradable, siempre pensaron que él había sido amable, educado y servicial con todos, su abuelo era muy estricto y supusieron que por ello creció siendo así, nunca se les paso por la cabeza que él fuera todo lo contrario, no cantaba ni bailaba y al parecer siempre era grosero, totalmente descortés, sin mencionar las malas bromas, las que ellos hacían no eran nada comparadas con lo que se decía que él hacía, asustar a la gente, amenazarlas, herir sus sentimientos, todo lo que les prohibía, lo que no los dejaba hacer, lo hacía y en peor manera, y no entendían porque era tan mala persona, creció en Cloud City siendo rodeado de felicidad, o eso era lo que les decía su tío . Ahora querían conocer a su madre, pero cada charla que tenían con ella era peor que hablar con una niña pequeña, Poppy era demasiado infantil hasta para ellos, su dulzura empalagaba casi de inmediato, su desbordado optimismo rayaba en lo incongruente y falto de sentido, si se pudiera poner un color a las palabras de su madre no saldrían de tonos rosa pastel, nada parecía ponerle los pies en la tierra, era tan inmune a la realidad, ahora entendían porque Ramón no la soportaba. Su madre no era así, la conocían un tanto diferente, es cierto que tenía afición por las manualidades y un gusto bastante esquicito para la literatura infantil, pero no actuaba como una princesita desubicada. Ellos dos no tenían nada en común, al inicio se hicieron la cuestión de porque su madre se casó con su padre, era agresivo, cruel y muy antisocial, pero luego de hablar más con ella se hicieron la cuestión contraria “¿Por qué su padre se enamoró de ella? pensaron que él no la merecía a ella, pero ahora se daban cuenta que era al revés.   
.  
-Rayos… ¿Cómo es que venimos al mundo? – preguntó en voz alta Sage para Blossom, pero Poppy al escucharlo contesto.   
-Aún son muy pequeños para saber ese tipo de cosas, pero si tienen esa duda pues…puedo explicarles. –comento con su clásico optimismo.   
\- ¿Explicarnos que? – pregunto el par desubicado.  
-De como vienen los niños a este mundo, miren…cuando los rayos del sol llegan al bosque, las florecitas despiertan, eso atrae a las abejas, cuando a una abeja gusta de una flor y ella siente lo mismo, la deja entrar en ella para sacar el polen, agradecida le deja una semilla que trajo de otro lugar, y… -  
-Espera, espera, espera. – la detuvieron los gemelos. – estamos confundidos, ¿nos estás hablando de cómo se polinizan las flores o de cómo se concibe a un producto? –  
\- ¿Un que? –  
-Un producto, ¿un embrión? ¿gestante? –   
-No, yo les estoy explicando cómo llegan los niños al mundo. –  
-Ma…digo Poppy… ¿quieres tener hijos? - pregunto Sage.   
-Claro, algún día quiero ser madre. –  
\- ¿Y sabes que tienes que hacer para que eso pasa? –  
-Pues… casarme, claro y… -  
\- ¿Y? –   
-No sé… ese es un tema un tanto complicado, por eso les digo, la flor y la abeja, es como…la mujer y el hombre… bueno, y… - Poppy no sabía como llegar al punto principal de la historia y los niños ya desesperados casi le gritaron.   
-SEXO… para tener un hijo tienes que tener relaciones sexuales. –   
-No… no, así no pasan las cosas, miren niños, ese tema es…es que, la abeja…bueno, la flor le da miel…o esa era la abeja y la flor el polen y… - Poppy estaba roja como tomate, ese no era para nada su tema favorito, para aquellas charlas siempre se comportaba de una manera tímida.  
-Escucha… no es difícil de entender. – Hablo Blossom.   
-En el coito el hombre introduce el pene erecto en la vagina y tras el orgasmo… - decía Sage para dejar continuar a su hermano.   
\- El hombre eyacula vertiendo semen dentro de la vagina, los espermatozoides llegan al útero y fecundan el ovulo. –  
.  
Poppy se había tapado los oído y tarareaba de manera fuerte.   
.  
-Oye…oye… - le gritaban los gemelos.   
-No los escucho. – les contesto sin quitarse las manos de los oídos.  
.  
Cuando Ramón fue a la sala, encontró a los dos tratando de quitarle las manos de los oídos mientras Blossom le decía.   
.  
-Tienes que escucharnos… si quieres tener hijos vas a tener que… -  
-Dejar que un hombre te penetre para que… -  
\- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE ESTAN HACIENDO?! – grito Ramón al par.   
-Nada…no estamos haciendo nada. – dijeron mientras la soltaban y escondían sus manos detrás de si, como si los hubieran atrapado haciendo una travesura.   
\- ¿Poppy? –  
-Es que ellos querían saber cómo vienen los bebés a este mundo, pero no les gusto mi explicación y… -  
-No tienes que explicarles nada, ellos ya saben. –  
-Trato de confundirnos con abejas y flores. – se quejó Blossom.  
.  
Ramón se cruzó de brazos y miro a Poppy con enfado.   
.  
\- ¿Enserio…abejas y flores? –  
\- ¿Tienes una mejor manera de explicarlo? – pregunto Poppy poniéndose de pie y a la defensiva.   
-Pues sin duda una mejor que tú si. Ya está la comida, vamos…antes de que se enfrié. –   
.  
Pero que comida, ensalada, crema de espárragos, pan tostado con alguna especie de pesto, espagueti al limón, costillas al horno y gravy. Poppy jamás pensó que el chico cocinara tan bien.   
.  
-Hay Ramón… cásate conmigo. –   
.  
Aquellas palabras alegraron al par, que miro contento a Ramón, pero este sin ninguna emoción dijo.   
.  
-Es solo una expresión, no se emocionen. –  
.  
Los gemelos querían comprobar algo, ellos veían siempre la relación de sus padres como algo estable y perfecto, pero ahora notaban que no era lo que parecía, curiosos por conocerlos más comenzaron a hacer preguntas al azar.   
.  
\- ¿Bosque o ciudad? –   
-Ciudad, siempre hay algo divertido que hacer con mis amigos, la vida nocturna, las fiestas, los eventos. – decía soñadoramente Poppy.  
-Bosque, prefiero el silencio y estar lejos de la gente. – decía Ramón viendo irritado a Poppy.   
-Oh, pero también me gusta el bosque, la tranquilidad y puedes hacer picnic con tus amigos y… -  
-No, sin gente. - concluyo Ramón sin ánimo de discutir con ella.  
-Veamos… una pregunta hipotética. – dijo Sage.   
\- ¿Hipotética? –  
-Que se basa en una suposición, que no real. –  
-Se que es hipotético Ramón, gracias. – le respondió con enfado.   
-Oh disculpa, es que por un momento pensé que la chica que cree que los bebés llegan al mundo con la ayuda de flores y abejas desconocía también el significado de la palabra. –   
-Muy chistoso. –  
-Oigan… escuchen, hipotéticamente hablando, si alguien les dijera que ustedes dos terminarían casados, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? –  
.  
Poppy carcajeo un poco para decir.   
.  
\- ¿Él y yo? Bueno, creería que esa persona está loca, jamás me casaría con Ramón, sin ofender. –  
\- ¿Enserio? – preguntaron desanimados los gemelos.   
-Si, no tenemos nada en común, claro que es guapo, pero eso no lo es todo en una relación, yo me imagino con alguien más… amable, por lo menos, y que le gusten las mismas cosas que a mí, que cante, baile y me abrace todo el tiempo. –  
.  
Ramón escucho cada palabra muy atento.   
.  
\- ¿Y si Ramón hiciera todo eso? –  
-Pues… no sé, es que no es mi tipo, de verdad, no trato de ofenderte. –  
-Oh no, descuida, yo tampoco quiero estar con una persona como tú, no puedo tener una conversación congruente contigo de cualquier forma. –  
\- ¿Perdón? –  
-Poppy, no sales de tus charlas infantiles, brillantina, panqueques, dulces y goma de mascar, soy mayor que tú, no sé si lo notas, yo necesito platicas más… estimulantes, me aburriría estando contigo. –  
\- ¿Disculpa? Yo se muchas cosas y puedo hablar de muchos temas. –  
-Ah si, ¿Cómo cuál? –  
-Bueno… no se me ocurre ninguno ahora, pero… -   
-Ustedes realmente no tienen nada en común. – concluyo el par desanimado.   
-Bueno, es que no toda la gente congenia, y eso es normal, nadie es igual a otro, todos tenemos gustos diferentes, pero no significa que Ramón y yo no podamos ser amigos. –  
.  
Blossom y Sage no comprendían la razón de porque se casaron sus padres, hasta que vino a su memoria el álbum de la boda, era una foto familiar una tras otras, ellos de bebés siendo cargados por ambos, fue cuando pensaron hallar la respuesta e hicieron una pregunta bastante directa.   
.  
-Poppy, si salieras embarazada y no amaras a esa persona ¿te casarías con él? –  
.  
Ramón vio muy extrema y fuera de lugar la cuestión, fue cuando capto lo que los gemelos pensaban.   
.  
-No, no por favor, díganme que no paso eso. – Los gemelos se quedaron callados y se encogieron de hombros. – No… ¿Cómo paso? - dijo levantándose de la mesa y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro en el comedor. – Yo jamás lo haría así, ¿están seguros? ¿No estarán confundidos? Se los aseguro, yo no cometería ese tipo de errores, mi padre no me lo perdonaría y… - Los niños se veían desanimados por sus palabras – No, no quiero decir que ustedes sean un error, por eso les digo que se equivocan. –  
-No lo hacemos, nosotros teníamos ya dos años cuando se casaron Papá. –  
\- ¿Papá? – Poppy estaba desconcertada. - ¿Por qué te llaman así? –  
-Recuerdas lo del hechizo y el futuro. – le dijo Blossom a Poppy.   
-Si. –  
-No mentimos… venimos del futuro y Ramón es nuestro padre. –  
-No… ¿enserio? – pregunto sorprendida.   
-Si. – dijeron los niños.   
.  
Poppy miro incrédula a Ramón, si fuera un juego él no les hubiera seguido la broma, pero parecía creerles, y si él lo hacía seguro que era verdad.   
.  
\- ¿Entonces todo lo que me han dicho es verdad? –  
-Si, serás una buena alcaldesa. –  
-Que bien, Ramón… porque no estas feliz, ¿sabes que significa? –  
.  
El chico voltio a verla desconcertado.   
.  
\- ¿Qué significa que? –  
-En un futuro te casaras y tendrás hijos, y son maravillosos niños, te imaginas, nuestros hijos serán amigos. –  
-No creo que hayas entendido, mira… nosotros somos… - iban a decir los gemelos cuando Ramón los interrumpió.   
-No, déjenlo así, no quiero más dramas, además si no lo ha entendido hasta hora es su problema. –  
\- ¿Entender que? –  
-Que eres una grandísima idiota. – hablo molesto.   
.  
Ramón se sentía muy lastimando, podía imaginar cómo ocurrieron las cosas, ella y él debieron tener algún tipo de relación en la cual Poppy salió embarazada, y sin tener opción termino casándose con él solo por el compromiso, eso le dolía, él realmente la amaba, pensar que en un futuro tendría una relación de ese tipo con ella, él desbordando amor y ella simplemente siendo amable. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? La historia que no quería repetir, su relación con Coral, todo lo que jamás quiso que pasara, iba a suceder, su interrogante más grande era “¿Por qué lo permití? ¿Qué me llevo a decirle que “si” a alguien que no me ama?” Sin duda eran esos dos pequeños sentados en la mesa, ambos debían de adorar a sus hijos, como no hacerlo, solo había pasado un día y medio con ellos y ya los quería como nunca había querido algo en su vida.  
.  
-No soy una idiota. –  
-Ella no lo es. – gritaron enojados los gemelos.   
-Claro que si, no es bastante torpe, ingenua, desconsiderada y… -  
.  
Ramón detuvo su andar y voltio a la mesa, Poppy estaba molesta cruzada de brazos mientras que los gemelos con el mismo rasgo hacían lo mismo, los tres con caras de puchero, como no reírse, eran idénticos. Algo debía de andar mal, sacar conclusiones de su futura relación con Poppy teniendo tan pocas pruebas, era tonto, los fragmentos que le mostraron Blossom y Sage eran escasos y dispersos, y todos vistos desde un ángulo distinto, no podría darse una verdadera idea de cómo era su matrimonio con eso, sin duda la amaba, pero él no se hubiera casado con ella si el único motivo fueran los niños.   
.  
-Ok, me disculpo, fui grosero, lo siento Poppy. –  
.  
La chica lo miraba incrédula de lo que escuchaba, era la primera vez que lo oía decir aquello, sin saber cómo reaccionar le dijo.   
.  
-Te perdono y gracias por la disculpa. –  
.  
Aun así, los gemelos seguían enojados cruzados de brazos.  
.  
-Oigan, ya me disculpé y Poppy ya me perdono… ¿Qué más quieren?... Vamos ¿Están haciendo un berrinche? ¿Qué edad tienen? – pregunto sarcástico, acción que empeoro todo, los niños fruncieron el ceño y se voltearon para otro lado, ahora estaba viendo gestos de él en ellos, recordó en ese instante que los gemelos habían dicho que les cantaba, tal vez si lo hacía recobrarían su buen humor, no tenía importación que Poppy estuviera ahí, una vez roto el hechizo nadie recordaría que lo hizo, por lo que comenzó a cantar “Wake me up before you go go” pero casi al instante de entonar la letra los gemelos se taparon los oídos, trataban de ignorarlo, pero la chica de cabellos rosas estaba encantada, se le unió en la segunda estrofa a la vez que le tendió la mano para bailar, sin pensarlo un solo momento Ramón la acepto, ambos comenzaron a cantar a dúo y a divertirse, moviéndose de aquí a allá, mientras los gemelos los veían, Poppy no sabía que él cantara y bailara tan bien, y su voz, la tenía bajo un embrujo, no podía ponerle atención a nada que no fuera él, con cada giro sentía que el mundo se desvanecía, el aire le comenzaba a faltar, las piernas le temblaban, su corazón latía descontrolado. Por su parte los niños estaban encantados de verlos como eran antes, o más bien como serian en el futuro. Al final todos terminaron bailando y cantando, Poppy no podía más, sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces beso de una forma un tanto torpe y seca a Ramón, pero este le correspondió casi de inmediato, mostrándole con habilidad como era besar de verdad. Con tan buen maestro revolviendo todo su sentir no tardo en dejarse llevar, fue el aire quien la hizo separarse, mientras le regalaba la mejor y más coquetas de sus sonrisas, se escucharon un par de risitas que llamaron la atención de ambos. Los gemelos veían la escena con ojos soñadores.   
-Oh por Dios. – dijo de golpe Poppy separándose de Ramón.   
\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron los niños.  
-Ramón será su padre en el futuro. –  
-¿Si? –  
-Y yo lo bese. –  
-Y… -  
-Y eso me convierte en… -  
-Ya lo tienes. – gritaron victoriosos los gemelos.   
-En su amante. –  
.  
Ramón y los niños gritaron a coro.  
.  
\- ¡¿Es enserio?! –   
-Lo lamento tanto, no puedo seguir con esto, de verdad lo siento… - dijo para tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo al jardín seguida de Ramón que la acompaño hasta la cerca con el gran danés a su lado.   
-Ramón, de verdad lo siento, discúlpame con los niños, aquí estoy de tonta interponiéndome entre tú y tu futura esposa. –  
-Poppy, no… -  
-Disculpa, yo te bese, y es la segunda vez que lo hago sin tu permiso. –  
-En eso tienes razón. –  
-Podrías decir a los niños mi respuesta a su última pregunta. –  
-Claro, ¿Cuál es? –  
-No, jamás lo haría, no me casaría con alguien solo porque me embarace. –  
-Poppy, gracias, era lo que necesitaba escuchar. –  
\- ¿Enserio? -  
-Si, digo… los niños estarán contentos de oírla. –  
.  
Ramón vio alejarse a Poppy por el sendero, lo sabía, por todo, la canción, el baile, ese increíble beso y aquella respuesta, ella se casó con él por amor, no por los niños; y él no cambio, solo dejo a la vista su verdadera forma de ser, seguramente ya no se escondía para cantar y arreglado el problema de su abuela ya no tenía razón para ser cruel con nadie. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, ellos debían saber dónde estaba la señora Rosiepuff, pues solo podría ser feliz encontrándola, y si ellos decían que en el futuro lo era; regreso adentro con los gemelos que estaban sentados muy desanimados en el sofá.   
.  
\- ¿Y ahora que pasa? –  
-Mamá no nos entendió. –   
-Vamos, Poppy ha sido siempre así, apuesto a que no ha dejado de ser como es. –  
-Pues no, pero no es tan… -  
\- ¿Tan que? –  
.  
Los niños se miraron sin estar seguros de lo que iban a decir.   
.  
-Tan distraída. –  
.  
Ramón rio a carcajadas para luego decir con un tono más amable.   
.  
-A mí me fascina que se a así. –  
\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntaron sin entender el porqué.  
.   
Ramón comenzó a limpiar la mesa mientras les hablaba a los niños desde la distancia.   
.  
-Es algo que no se escoge, si pudiera hacerlo ya habría tomado como esposa a alguien más, pero no pasa así, no escogemos de quien enamorarnos, y por más que lo intentes no puedes evitarlo. –  
\- ¿Ah si? – los niños estaban sorprendidos que les dijera eso, su padre podría resolver de alguna forma sus dudas respecto al sexo, llamando al abuelo claro, pero temas de relación de pareja, eso si era un tabú para él, jamás les había hablado del amor romántico o que se sentía estar enamorado, pues les decía siempre que era demasiado pronto para tratar el tema, por ello estaban más que deseoso de escuchar sobre eso. – cuéntanos más. -pidieron ambos.  
-Claro, yo por ejemplo, Poppy es tan diferente a mí, a simple vista no podría haber nada entre nosotros, incluso se podría decir que ella me odia en ocasiones y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero es como dicen “entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso” tal vez comenzó así, ella me saca de quicio, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, me volvía loco, su voz, sus ojos, su hermoso cabello, tiene algo que no puedo explicar, a su lado ya no recuerdo que es estar triste, las heridas desaparecen y solo quiero hacerla feliz, cueste lo que me cueste…solo quiero amarla. – hablar con alguien más de lo que sentía aparte de su perro lo hacía sentir bien, tener a alguien que continuara la charla era increíble.  
\- ¿Cómo se siente…eso? –  
.  
Ramón les sonrió a los niños, fue a la sala y se sentó dejándose caer entre ambos.   
.  
-Se siente jodidamente bien. –  
\- ¡Papá! – gritaron los niños tapándose los oídos, cosa que hizo reír a Ramón.   
-Niños, ni Poppy ni yo nos hubiéramos casado si no nos amábamos, y les aseguró, ustedes no fueron un error para nada, es más, creo que fueron una agradable sorpresa. –  
.  
Felices de escuchar eso Blossom y Sage lo abrazaron. Habían perdido casi todo la tarde en pasarla con Poppy y la noche se estaba acercando, que otra cosa podía hacer más que solo pasarla bien con la anécdotas que los niños les contaba a la luz de los leños en la chimenea.   
.  
-Blossom, Sage… les puedo hacer una pregunta. –  
-Esa ya es una pregunta. – contestaron con tono sarcástico, sin duda debió de cambiar para evitar eso, los niños parecían haberle copiado aquello demasiado rápido.  
-Si…claro, miren… estoy buscando a alguien, busco a mi abuela, ustedes saben que le paso. –  
.  
Los niños se miraron entre ellos bastante confundidos.   
.  
\- ¿Tu abuela? –  
-Si, no saben que fue de ella. –  
-No, solo sabemos que fue una mujer muy buena por lo que tú nos contabas y que el jarrón que rompimos era de ella. –  
-Solo eso, no les dije más, no saben que fue lo que paso. –  
-No. –  
-Hace tiempo, cuando yo era pequeño, vivía con mi abuela, pero un día, en el cierre del evento de la competencia de las ciudades vecinas, ella simplemente desapareció, la buscaron por mucho tiempo, pero nunca la encontraron, por ello yo… yo jamás deje de buscarla. – un claro dolor se veía reflejado en cada palabra que pronuncio.  
Los niños lucían tristes al escuchar aquello, no estaban enterados de lo sucedido, debía de ser duro para su padre estar solo en esa casa sin saber su paradero.   
-No sabemos que le paso a nuestra bisa abuela, pero tu adoras caminar por el bosque, y no parece que busques algo o a alguien. –  
\- ¿Deje de buscarla? – Ramón no sabía que pensar, debió de perder la esperanza con el tiempo o quizás al estar con Poppy lo fue olvidando, pero todo eso se le hacía imposible, tenía que haber algo.   
-Jamás supimos que estuvieras buscando a alguien. –  
.  
Eso era una verdad a medias, los niños si sabían algo por parte de su madre, alguna vez dijo algo que no tenía mucho sentido, pero que ahora recobraba mucho valor, “si su padre la hubiera visto, se habría vuelto loco de tanto dolor”, les había dicho Poppy mientras veía el jarrón que reparo Ramón con oro, haciendo de el toda una obra de arte; de cualquier forma, al resolver el problema el hechizo borraría todo lo ocurrido en ese tiempo, aun así, si supieran que paso, jamás se lo dirían, no querían verlo sufrir.   
Acomodados en el lecho los niños dormían abrazados a Ramón, este acariciaba sus cabellos, aun dudoso de los que estaba a punto de hacer, pero la curiosidad de saber que le paso a su abuela le gano, concentrándose un poco logro ver atreves de los recuerdos de los gemelos.  
.  
Flashback  
.  
Blossom y Sage estaban dentro de su cuna, mientras Poppy caminaba de aquí a allá, finalmente se acercaba a ellos con un libro hecho por ella misma, mostrándole las imágenes comenzó a contarles.   
.  
-En la montaña más feliz, en el bosque más feliz, en el árbol más feliz de todos, Vivian los seres más felices, los trolls. –  
.  
El libro tenía a unos tiernos seres adornados con tela, brillantina, y toda clase de recortes.   
.  
-Todos los años eran visitados por los bertenos, ellos no sabían abrazar, ni cantar, mucho menos bailar, pero había alguien en el árbol que era igual a ellos, ese era Ramón, no le gustaban los abrazos, odiaba cantar y bailar, a diferencia de la colorida gente, él era gris, sus cabellos negros… -  
.  
Poppy narraba esa historia con mucha ternura, sobre como los Bertenos devoraban a los trolls en una festividad llamada trollsticio, de como ella y Ramón ayudaron a rescatar a todo el equipo y obtener la victoria, pero había una parte del cuento que llamaba más la atención.   
.  
-Fue entonces que la princesa Poppy descubrió porque Ramón era gris, hace muchos años él había perdido “su felicidad”, la princesa no sabía cómo regresársela, pero haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz, y un milagro paso, la bella princesa cayo en un hoyo de la corteza del árbol y encontró la felicidad perdida del gris troll, pero esta solo era un cascaron sin vida, su alma y hermosura hacía años que habían dejado de existir, por lo que la princesa solo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, compartir la suya con él. Finalmente, ellos dos se… -  
-Se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre. – se escuchó la voz de Ramón, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no les cuentes esa inexacta historia? – dijo acercándose a ver a los bebés en la cuna.   
-Les estaba contado su cuento antes de ir a dormir. –  
-Yo los veo muy despiertos, ya te dije que solo se duermen si les lees “el príncipe feliz”. – menciono mientras levantaba a Blossom y Sage hacia pucheros por ser dejado en la cuna.   
-Ramón, si vas a levantar a uno también levanta al otro, ahora Sage está enojado. – Poppy se inclinó para levantar al pequeño que se aferró a ella con muchas fuerzas. -Mamá también te ama Sage…pero estas ahorcando a mami… -  
-Oye, si te apresuras podríamos “divertirnos” un poco esta noche. –  
\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunto con un tono coqueto, aunque un tanto burlón.   
-No lo sé, estoy abierto a cualquier recomendación que quieras darme. – Ramón tenía cierta forma de insinuársele tan sutil, Poppy de inmediato dejo a Sage en la cuna y luego le arrebato a Blossom de los brazos para también dejarlo en el mismo lugar, corrió al librero, tomo ese triste cuento para luego voltearlo a verlo.   
-¿Qué esperas? Ve a alistarte, no tardo. –  
-Ok, te estaré esperando. –  
-Claro, claro…- exclamo para comenzar a leer.  
.  
Fin del Flashback  
.  
Ramón despertó de aquel transe, “¿Divertirnos?” se preguntaba a que se refería con eso, en esa memoria Poppy se veía muy animada, debía de ser para salir a algún lado, si no fuera así, ¿para que ir a su habitación a alistarse?, medito un rato para luego concluir “debo de comenzar a ahorrar para pagar niñeras” debían de salir muy seguido seguramente, pues conociendo a Poppy y sus interminables fiestas. Dejo escapar un suspiro, nada de eso le dio la información que quería, busco entre las memorias que tenían con ella por lo que le habían comentado los gemelos, pero de seguro su futuro yo habría dicho algo referente al florero y los ramilletes que él mismo cultivaba. Decidió buscar algún recuerdo que concordara con esas dos cosas. Entrando nuevamente en trance, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de los niños.   
.  
Flashback  
.  
Ahí está él, parado enfrente de una placa en una vereda del bosque que conocía bastante bien, las letras no se alcanzaban a ver, al parecer los gemelos lo veían desde lejos, solo distinguía las flores de “no me olvides” rodeando a aquel detalle oculto.   
.  
-Papá, Mamá dice que la comida esta lista. – grito uno de los gemelos.  
-Ya escuché. – menciono un tanto distraído y sin voltear a verlos.   
-¿Ya le dijeron a su padre que venga a comer? – se escuchó preguntar a Poppy.   
-Ya, pero él no viene. –  
-Déjemelo a mí. – les dijo para después caminar por el sendero hasta él, lo abrazo con fuerzas, lleno de besos su rostro y entre más abrazos y besos lo fue guiando hasta donde estaban los niños.   
-Papá, vamos a comer. –  
-Les dije que los escuche. –  
-Amor, sonríe…me encanta cuando lo haces. – le pidió Poppy al ver su rostro tan neutral.   
-Poppy... hoy no, no quiero… - comento para ser callado por un tierno beso.  
-Te amo Ramón. –   
.  
El hombre soltó un suspiro, vio los rostros de sus hijos, le regalo un paternal beso a cada uno en la frente para finalmente besar la mejilla de su esposa.   
.  
-Y yo te amo a ti Poppy. – dejo escapar otro largo suspiro y pregunto. - ¿Qué hay de comer? –   
.  
La familia se acercó al picnic, sin hablar nada al respecto de lo que acababa de hacer el progenitor.   
.  
Fin del Flashback  
.  
Ramón abrió de golpe los ojos, conocía ese lugar, sabia donde era, por años soñaba con él, muchas de sus pesadillas terminaban en aquel punto, tenía que haber ahí por lo menos una pista de lo que le paso a su abuela. Con mucho cuidado de no despertar al par, se fue deslizando hasta por fin salir de la cama, de forma silenciosa se cambió y tomo una de sus mochilas preparadas con todo lo esencial, camino con precaución de no hacer ningún ruido, si nube se levantaba comenzaría a ladrar, era lo que menos quería que hiciera, a pasa veloz se fue alejando de su casa, entrando más en la espesura del bosque, llegando al área de competencia, hizo un pequeño alto antes de tomar esa vereda, voltea ver las gradas en las que una vez, hace años, ella y él veían el cierre de la competencia, como dolía recordar, agradecía que no fuera temporada de luciérnagas, porque ver una en ese momento le destrozaría el corazón. Sin más contratiempos siguió su andar, llego aquel punto donde en un futuro estaría la placa, ahora solo había un enorme arbusto, buscando con la linterna tentaba el piso, entre la tierra, para dar con cualquier cosa.   
.  
-¿Pero que hago? – se dijo a si mismo. – Ni siquiera sé que estoy buscando. –  
.  
Fue cuando su mano sintió un vacío, un enorme hueco, al percatarse del tamaño del agujero Ramón comenzó con la ardua tarea de quitar el arbusto, no era tan pequeño, pero tampoco muy grande, tenía el tamaño suficiente para tragarse a una persona. Al chico le temblaban las piernas, tenía un mal presentimiento, no quería entrar en el, pero tal vez lo que buscaba estaba dentro.   
.  
-“La princesa cayo en un hoyo de la corteza del árbol y encontró la felicidad perdida del gris troll” –   
.  
Tenía que hacerlo, tomo una de sus cuerdas y la amarro con fuerza de un árbol cercano, arrojo el resto de la soga dentro del hoyo, antes de entrar dejo escapar un suspiro, esperaba que fuera lo que fuera que encontrara ahí terminara con su búsqueda incesante. Poco a poco fue descendiendo a través de la abertura, cuando al fin toco fondo saco su lampara, iluminando la caverna para ver que contenía, ahí estaba, unos blancos huesos, la ropa que reconocería aun en la distancia, cada bordado, cada detalle del estampado, la textura que tenía, no lo había olvidado, era su chaleco de la suerte, siempre lo usaba, esos cabellos aun intactos, aunque desalineados y llenos de tierra, se podía distinguir el color verde azulado, a Ramón se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, si parecía ayer que la vio lavándolo, secándolo con mucho cuidado para luego llenarlo de aceite de menta, ese espectacular aroma que lo reconfortaba, ya no estaba ahí, el olor a tierra húmeda lo había devorado, ¿Dónde estaban sus mejillas regordetas y rosadas? ¿Dónde estaba su sonrisa? ¿Sus labios que besaban su frente con amor maternal? Su tersa piel ya no existía, sus suaves manos, su regordeta figura, solo vivían en sus recuerdos, dio un par de pasos atrás para caer de rodillas, un momento de oscuridad total lo rodio, no era por la falta de luz, la linterna funcionaba perfectamente, era solo que ante el dolor inmenso que ahora lo devoraba, aquello que le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole respirar, esa escena había hecho que su tiempo se detuviera, y a pesar de todo eso, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para soltar un grito que se filtró por la tierra rompiendo el silencio del bosque.   
.  
Los gemelos se despertaron de golpe, sabían que algo andaba muy mal, al no ver a su padre en la habitación se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a buscarlo por toda la casa, pero no lo encontraron, tenían ese presentimiento negativo y sabían de cierta forma donde se encontraba. Se cambiaron de ropa y de inmediato salieron al bosque a aquel punto muerto, encontraron una cuerda amarrada a un árbol que descendía a aquel averno olvidado, bajaron con su par de lamparas y encontraron a Ramón junto a aquella carabela vestida, se veía bastante mal, susurraba cosas inaudibles, se tiraba del cabello, se golpeaba la cabeza y no paraba de llorar.   
.  
\- ¿Papá, estas bien? – pregunto Blossom.   
\- ¿Te parece que estoy bien… ¿Sabes que es despertar todos los días buscando a alguien que amas? Me esforcé, durante 17 años di lo mejor de mí, entrene, estudié, hice lo que se supone se tiene que hacer para encontrarla, la fe es lo que muere al último ¿no?... ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿no se supone que si haces una cosa buena pasan cosas buenas? ¿Qué hice mal? – decía para cubrirse el rostro y comenzar a mecerse. – Hace frio, aquí está muy frio… ¿Ella también tendría frio? -  
\- ¿Ella es…es la bisabuela? – pregunto Sage.  
\- ¿Es? Era… claro, ella era. – dijo sin prestarles atención.   
-Bueno, aquí es un poco tenebroso, si regresamos a casa y… - le propuso Blossom.   
\- ¿Regresar? ¿para que? Ella no está ahí, no está en el bosque, no está en ningún lado. ¿Tienen idea de lo que paso en este agujero? - dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar a la salida. - Ella debió de caer, son como unos 50 metros, la tierra esta suelta y suave, la caída no la mato, debió de romperle las piernas, la cadera, seguro tuvo una hemorragia. – menciono señalando sus extremidades, estas al igual que la cadera estaban astillas. - ¿escuchan el eco del bosque? Yo si…yo si, seguro me escucho llamarla, vine aquí varias veces días después, con esas heridas, sin agua y sin comida, falleció sin duda al tercer día, agonizo sola, sufrió cada minuto, cada segundo, debió de estar desesperada escuchando los gritos de quienes la buscaban, escuchándome a mi decir su nombre, y todo por unas malditas luciérnagas. –  
-Papá…-  
\- ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto a la defensiva tratando de secarse las lágrimas.   
\- ¿Y si vamos con mamá y le pedimos ayuda? Ella debe de… -  
-Claro, no fue solo mi culpa, ese maldito alcalde, si la hubieran buscado ese mismo día, ella aun estaría aquí, él y todo el maldito pueblo, sabían que debían de seguir buscando, pero siempre hay cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿No es verdad? Sus malditas fiestas, nunca han tenido un problema real…saben, sería una lástima que todo el pueblo ardiera en llamas, los accidentes ocurren ¿no? Y si alguien accidentalmente olvidara apagar una fogata, ¿Cuántos creen que sobrevivirían? Todos duermen ahora, siempre tan ingenuos y torpes. –  
-Papá, nos estas asustando. – le dijeron los gemelos.   
\- ¿Por qué? Si son tan unidos y perfectos como dicen todos sobrevivirán. –  
.  
Ramón volvía a susurrar cosas mientras caminaba de aquí a haya dentro de la cueva.  
.  
-Sage, tenemos que ir con mamá, ahora. – le susurro Blossom a su hermano.   
-Tienes razón, esto no pinta bien. –  
.  
Mientras Ramón tomaba nuevamente asiento a un lado de su abuela, y se perdía otra vez entre su hablares; los gemelos tomaron la mochila de su padre y subieron la cuerda lo más silenciosos posible, una vez arriba sacaron la cuerda, dejando al chico atrapado abajo, solo con una lampara de mano, lo escucharon gritar, aunque el hoyo se encargaba de devorar casi todo el sonido, haciendo parecer el bramido un leve suspiro que borraba el viento. Los niños salieron del bosque lo más rápido que les daban las piernas y llegaron en poco tiempo a la alcaldía donde tocaron desesperados la puerta, una Poppy adormilada y en pijamas las recibió, los gemelos se quedaron sin palabras por un momento, jamás habían visto tanto rosa en su vida, pantuflas de conejo rosas, camisa y short rosa con corazones de brillantina rosa y un kimono de rosa satinado. La chica dio un gran bostezo para al fin decir.   
.  
-Hola niños, ¿que pasa? –  
.  
No le dijeron nada, solo la tomaron de los brazos y la jalaron para llevarla al bosque mientras le contaban todo lo que había pasado.   
.  
-Entiendo, está mal… ¿pero no sería mejor que alguien más… no sé, como su madre y futura esposa fuera a ayudarlo? –  
.  
Los gemelos se detuvieron de golpe y un tanto desesperado le dijeron.   
.  
\- ¿Aun no lo entiendes?, tu eres nuestra madre. –   
\- ¿Qué yo que? – Poppy estaba en shock, el color de su rostro iba del blanco pálido al rojo más intenso, se llevó sus manos al rostro en un intento de cubrir sus sonrojadas mejillas. – No, no puede ser…no les creo. – dijo avergonzada.   
-Si, ve nuestros ojos, nuestro cabello, no te suena. – comento Sage.   
Fue ahí que Poppy lo noto, tenía razón, eran idénticos al de ella.   
-Pero… ¿Por qué Ramón no dijo nada? –  
-Papá fue muy obvio, pero tú no entendiste, dijo que no tenía importancia, si cuando se romperá el hechizo nada de esto ocurrirá, no tenía caso que lo supieras. –  
-Pues… creo que en parte tiene razón, wow… tuve gemelos, ustedes son hermosos. – dijo abrazándolos y besando sus frentes.   
-Mamá, concéntrate, tienes que ayudar a papá, dice que va a quemar el pueblo. –  
-Si, da miedo. –  
\- ¿Y dónde está? – pregunto mirando en todas direcciones.   
-Lo dejamos en el hoyo. –  
\- ¿Qué lo dejaron en dónde? – grito con tono enojado.   
.  
Sin más que esperar llegaron al sitio y descendieron por la cuerda. Ramón estaba realmente mal, pasaba de una inmensa tristeza a una ira incontrolable en cuestión de segundos, decir que se estaba volviendo loco era poco.   
.  
-Planeaban dejarme morir al igual que todos la dejaron morir a ella ¿verdad? – grito enojado, los niños asustados se encendieron detrás de Poppy. La chica un tanto temerosa se acercó a él.   
-Se que te debes de sentirte mal, pero necesito que te calmes y vuelvas a casa, los niños tienen mucho miedo y tú no te ves nada bien. –  
-Ay lo siento, no cumplo con tu mundo perfecto donde todos son felices, pasan cosas malas y no se puede hacer nada al respecto. – dijo señalando el cuerpo inerte. - pero aquí si había solución, y nadie quiso ayudar, debieron de hacerlo, debieron de seguir buscando, cada fiesta la pasaron felices mientras yo sufría su ausencia, mientras la duda me carcomía, todos los días despertaba preguntándome donde estaba, y las noches en las que no podía dormir preguntándome si estaba bien… nadie las sufrió más que yo, a todos les fue más fácil olvidarla y fingir que jamás éxito, pero sabes que… yo no puede hacerlo, la amo demasiado, ella era mi todo, y ahora ya no nada. –  
-Te entiendo Ramón, pero tienes que …. -  
\- ¿Cómo puedes entenderme? No lo haces, jamás has pasado por lo mismo, ¿quieres entenderlo?, sabes… podemos igualar las cosas, si todos perdieran algo importante, a alguien importante, los accidentes pasan ¿verdad? –  
-Ramón… -  
-Solo una chispa ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en arder el bosque entero? –  
-Para ya… -  
-Imagínate, todos gritando como ella debió de hacerlo, pidiendo ayuda, sintiendo lo que ella debió de sentir. –   
-No voy a permitirlo, Ramón, entiendo por lo que estas pasando, debe ser difícil, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, esta oscuro y necesitas ayuda. -   
-No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo, jamás me casare contigo, jamás voy amarte, prefiero morir en este hoyo que vivir con la hija del hombre que dejo que ella muriera aquí olvidada… de estar con la hija de un maldito asesino. –  
.  
Todo se quedó en silencio tras el sonido de un golpe seco, Poppy se sobaba la mano, le había dado con todas sus fuerzas a Ramón una tremenda cachetada, la intensidad fue tal que un pequeño hilo de sangre se escurría por su mentón, él joven se había quedado mudo, pero aquella acción lo devolvió a la realidad, viendo que estaba mejor Poppy le dijo.   
.  
-Tienes razón, no sé que es lo que sientes en este momento, nadie en mi familia ha desaparecido, yo también me volvería loca si mi padre desapareciera un día sin dejar rastro, pero en algo estas equivocado, todos en Villa Trolls hemos perdido a alguien, yo perdí a mi madre, la señora O´Hare a su esposo, Grandulón a su padre, Diamantino también perdió a sus abuelos, no eres el único aquí… sé que tu familia te ama, tu padre y tu hermano, pero no es el amor que deseas ni el que necesitas… - Poppy lo miro con ojos tristes. – Tal vez, solo tal vez…el mío… mi amor pueda…solo es una suposición, Ramón… -  
-Poppy… - Ramón quería escucharla, pero esa tristeza era tan densa y pesada que la claridad se le iba y las lágrimas volvían apoderarse de sus ojos.   
-Cinco minutos… -  
-¿Qué? – el chico no entendía lo que quería decir.   
-Cinco minutos de miseria. –  
-¿De que estas hablando ahora? –  
-Los necesitas. –  
-Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi vida ha sido una miseria desde que ella… -  
-Ramón, lo sé. – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. – Jamás lloraste ¿cierto?, nunca expresaste que era lo que sentías, te hiciste el fuerte, el rudo…cuando en realidad solo estabas muy lastimado, date cinco minutos para llorar, grita si quieres, maldice, échale la culpa a alguien más, solo sácalo todo… ¿no crees que te mereces un cierre? No pido que la olvides, nadie en todo el pueblo se atrevería a pedirte eso, pero velo desde otra perspectiva, vengarte de todos no la traerá de vuelta y apostaría a que ella no desearía verte hacerlo, como tampoco soportaría verte infeliz un día más. –  
-Tienes razón. – dijo acurrucándose en un rincón cerca de la señora Rosiepuff. – solo dame cinco minutos. –  
.  
Fue un corto tiempo que pareció eterno, Ramón lloraba y con cada sollozo se podía sentir lo roto de su corazón, lo cansado que estaba de todo eso, de vivir con aquel punzante dolor, esa duda que mato su felicidad con los años. Por su parte los niños ya no podían soportar, con empatía sentían la desdicha de su padre, se tapaban los oídos en un vano intento de no escucharlo, lloraban sin saber que hacer, nunca pensaron que había pasado por eso, pensaban que siempre había sido amable y generoso, que se debía a su feliz vida en Cloud City. Blossom y Sage deseaban regresar ya a casa, abrazar a su padre y prometerle que nunca más harían travesuras, que de ahora en adelante se portarían bien, fue cuando sintieron unos dulces brazos rodeándolos, Poppy los abrazaba con mucho afecto, beso sus cabezas y en voz baja comenzó a cantarles, aquello los ayudo a pasar aquel trago amargo.  
.  
Finalmente pasaron los cinco minutos, Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro, se secó los ojos y tomo su lampara, miro de nuevo aquel terrible escenario, Poppy tenía razón, no había nada que hacer ahí, después de todo, rompiéndose el hechizo ella y él olvidarían toda esa aventura, no tenía cazo, pero en algo si estaba seguro, esa grieta polvorienta era peligrosa, sus paredes eran inestables y podrían colapsar en cualquier momento, sería mejor salir. Ramón se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar sus cosas.   
.  
-Hay que salir de aquí, es un lugar peligroso. –  
-Claro. – le contestaron Poppy y los niños.   
-Pues… las damas primero. – le dijo Ramón con cortesía.   
-Oh…gracias. –   
.  
Poppy trato de subir por la cuerda, no había sido difícil bajar, pero con sus algodonadas pantuflas de conejo se le hacía imposible subir. Los tres presentes veían con incredulidad su torpeza.   
.  
-Dime… ¿así piensas vencer al equipo Berteno este año? – pregunto Ramón con sinceridad.   
-Bueno, sería más hábil si no estuviera en pijama. –   
.  
Hasta ese momento no lo había notado, ese penetrante color rosa que bien podría dejarlo ciego.   
.  
\- ¿Por qué estas vestida así? –   
-Estaba dormida Ramón… - se defendió. – no esperaba que nadie me sacara de mi casa en una misión de rescate a mitad de la noche. –  
-Yo no pensaba salir a buscar a mi abuela esta noche, y no por eso salí con el pijama puesta, deberías de estar lista para cualquier evento posible. –   
-Bien, entendí tu aburrido punto…de ahora en adelante dormiré con ropa militar sosa y aburrida. –  
-No… yo no, olvídalo… ¿Ustedes saben subir cuerdas? –  
-Claro, ya te dijimos que practicamos alpinismo. – le dijeron los gemelos que lucían con mejor animo al igual que él.   
-Vayan ustedes primero. –  
-Está bien. –   
.  
Ambos niños subieron la cuerda sin ningún problema, saliendo con rapidez de aquel hoyo. Ramón tomo la soga y con voz neutral le dijo a la chica.   
.  
-Sube a mi espalda, yo te llevo. –  
\- ¿Seguro? –  
-Si, te será imposible salir de aquí vestida así. –  
-Bien. – la chica trato de montarse en su espalda, sin querer deslizo su mano por la espalda del chico, quien con rapidez se separó de ella. - ¿Qué pasa? Creí que me llevarías. –  
-Si, pero…por lo que más quieras, no me toques la espalda. –  
-¿Y por que no? –  
-Es que…es que me dan cosquillas. – dijo aquello ultimo con un susurro casi inaudible.   
-¿Qué te dan que? –  
-Cosquillas, ¿está bien?, solo… no te muevas mucho. –  
-Ok, no lo hare. –  
.  
Poppy se montó sobre la espalda de Ramón y este comenzó a subir aquel túnel.   
.  
-¿Cosquillas en la espalda?... ¿te ríes mucho si te…? –  
-Poppy, si lo haces juro que te tiro desde aquí. –  
.  
La chica miro abajo, ya estaban muy alto, Ramón hizo lo mismo, aunque el par de pantuflas le estorbaban en su visión.   
.  
-Poppy, ¿Por qué usas ropa tan ridícula? –  
-No es ridícula, es tierna. –  
-Claro, espero que cuando vivamos juntos no lleves esta estúpida ropa, porque si lo haces la incinerare. –   
-Pues casi toda mi ropa es así, tendrías que quemarla toda, me quedaría sin nada. –  
\- ¿Toda es así? ¿incluso tu ropa íntima? – pregunto burlón sin esperar una respuesta.   
-Por supuesto, y más esa, tengo con corazones rosas, rojos, azules, con lunares y brillantina y…. – Poppy se sonrojo a más no poder, estaba hablando de su ropa interior con su futuro esposo. – No toda, bueno si…pero, eso no te incumbe, además, ¿que esperas? … que me ande desnuda por la casa. –   
Hubo un breve silencio por parte del chico, ya estaban por salir de aquel agujero.  
-¿Ramón? ¿Ramón quieres verme desnuda?... ¡Eres un per… -  
-Por Dios Poppy, cállate, los niños… - dijo cuando por fin salieron.   
.  
Los gemelos tomaron las manos de Poppy y la ayudaron a levantarse, mientras Ramón se incorporaba escucho la vos de su abuela hablar con claridad.   
.  
-La brújula, busca la brújula. –  
\- ¿Abuela? – él chico estaba sorprendido, pero comprendió de inmediato que estaba tratando de ayudar sus hijos. - ¿Qué brújula? – Ramón no las coleccionaba, pero tenía un montón de ellas.   
-La brújula de tu padre. – le contesto la dulce voz.   
-Pero no sé dónde está. – no sabía que su padre tuviera una, desconocía tanto de su padre biológico.   
-En las cajas, busca en las cajas, ellos saben cuál es. – lo voz de su abuela se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hasta que dejo de escucharse.   
-Ramón… ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Poppy con un tono dulce.   
-Si y creo que encontré la respuesta. – el chico se incorporó y parándose justo enfrente de los niños les pregunto. - ¿Entraron por una puerta para llegar hasta aquí? –  
.  
Los gemelos voltearon a verse y juntos le respondieron.  
.  
-No recordamos haber pasado por una. –  
-La bruja les dijo que por donde entraron saldrían, todo comenzó cuando abrieron un objeto pequeño, ¿no es así? –   
-Si, la brújula del abuelo. – Los niños al fin lo captaron, de ella había salido el humo que los dejo inconscientes, después eso ellos ya estaban ahí. -La brújula es la respuesta. –  
-Así parece, y si la encontramos…-   
-Romperemos el hechizo. – gritaron victoriosos.   
-Solo hay un problema. – comento Ramón.   
\- ¿Cuál es? – la chica también quería ayudar, por lo que estaba muy atenta.   
-Esa brújula está en alguna de las cajas que tengo en casa. –   
-Los miles de cajas que tienes en cada habitación. – se quejaron amargamente los gemelos.   
-Si, necesitaremos mucha ayuda para dar con ella. –  
.  
Los gemelos miraron a Poppy y con una enorme sonrisa le preguntaron.   
.  
-¿Vendrás a ayudarnos? –   
-Pues claro, vamos. – dijo llena de energía.   
-¿Ahora? ¿no sería mejor esperar hasta mañana? –  
-Ramón, creo que será mejor que todo esto termine lo antes posible. –  
.  
La chica tenía razón, no sabría cuanto más podía soportar, estaba mejor, pero no del todo, sin duda ahora prefería que las cosas pasaran como en la historia inexacta que ella les contaba a los gemelos cuando eran bebés en el futuro.   
.  
-Bien, vayamos todos a casa. –  
.  
Mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa Ramón noto lo asustados que aún estaban todos, Poppy lo veía a él, luego a los niños, lucia nerviosa y luego volvía a hacer lo mismo, mientras que los pequeños no despegaban la vista del piso, no tanto porque cuidaran donde pisaban, sino porque se sentían aun desanimados. La voz de Ramón interrumpió el silencio del bosque, entonaba una dulce canción, Poppy no tardo en unirse a él, ambos cantaron en coro, aquello fue perfecto para el par que dirigía los pasos de vuelta a casa, se sentían protegidos con el amor que se demostraban sus padres.  
.  
Llegando a casa se separaron en parejas, los niños comenzarían a buscar desde arriba, mientras Poppy y Ramón buscarían abajo. Aunque los niños lo hicieron así pensando que un rato a solas con su madre lo calmaría.   
.  
Estando los dos solos, ella no pudo evitar verlo como realmente era, una persona muy lastimada, ¿Qué podía hacer? Había lidiado ya antes con ese sentimiento de pérdida, su madre, sus abuelos, pero si bien había escuchado que la duda mataba, y eso paso, todos esos años sin saber que fue de su abuela lo debieron de haber dejado sin ganas de seguir. Ramón tenía tanto por delante, solo necesitaba dejar ir el pasado para por fin tener un presente, cuando este se sentó a su lado con un claro desanimo, escucho atenta el suspiro lleno de sentimiento que soltó. Poppy quería animarlo o al menos distraerlo, pero no sabía como.   
.  
-Ramón, sé que en este momento debes de… -  
.  
El chico volteo a verla con unos ojos que desbordaban tristeza, parecían que en cualquier momento le saldrían lágrimas, y como no hacerlo, parte de esas cajas contenían objetos personales de su abuela, en ellos no se veía ni una sola chispa de vida. Poppy no supo cómo continuar, pero sabía que tal vez un abrazo podría ayudarlo en esa situación, por lo que sin dudar se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, Ramón no hizo ningún esfuerzo por corresponderle, desanimada por aquello la chica se separó de él, lucia aún más decaído que antes, pero eso no le quitaba para nada lo atractivo, recordando su primer beso en el bosque y el que le robo en la comida, luego pensó “si pronto se romperá el hechizo, creo que podría robarle otro”, se armó de valor, con algo de timidez lo beso, primero de forma ligera para ver su reacción, el chico apenas se inmuto, luego con un poco de mayor ímpetu, tratando de imitar la forma en la que él lo hizo en su cita, eso hizo al joven voltearla a ver con una tanto de enfado.   
.  
-Poppy, no sabes besar. – le dijo con voz monótona.   
-Pues… ¿Cómo quieres que sepa si nunca antes había besado a nadie? – se defendió.   
\- ¿A nadie? ¿Hablas enserio? –  
-Si, jamás bese a nadie, hasta que te bese a ti en el bosque. – comento apenada.   
-Por Dios, eso no fue un beso, el que te di yo en la comida si… pero lo otro. –  
-Claro, el maestro hablando. – dijo burlona. - ¿quiere el gran sensei y sabio de los besos darme instrucciones de cómo le gustaría que lo besara? – aquello lo dijo con bastante sarcasmo a lo que el chico le contesto con el mismo tono.   
-Oh claro, pero no creo que mis enseñanzas iluminen a una persona tan atolondrada como tú. –  
-Ok, creo que nos desviamos un poco. – dijo Poppy notando que iban directo a una discusión. -Lo digo enserio… ¿Cómo quieres que te bese? -  
-¿Quieres besarme? Pues, para empezar no me lo pidas, es ridículo que me pidas algo que a leguas quiero que me hagas. –  
-Tu… ¿tu quieres que te bese? –   
.  
Ramón se sonrojo, no pensaba decir eso en voz alta ni con ese tono, pero ya dicho aquello no dio marcha atrás.   
.  
-Si… ¿está bien? Y segundo, no simplemente choques tus labios con los míos, un beso lleva de todo, un poco de labios, dientes, lengua… - Ramón no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero estaba tratando de dar algunos ejemplos.   
-¿le…lengua? – pregunto tímida.   
-Si, ya sabes…como un beso francés, tu metes tu lengua en mi boca y yo… -  
-Eso suena horrible. – dijo la chica tapándose los oídos.  
-Dios…no sé cómo es que tuvimos a los gemelos. – exclamo Ramón.   
-Es lo mismo que ellos dijeron. – Poppy al fin capto a lo que se referían los niños, si se ponía así con un solo beso. – Esta bien, hay que besarnos así. –   
.  
Ramón volteo a verla, se veía nerviosa pero decidida, fueron acercándose los dos cada vez más y más, cuando estaban a punto de besarse la chica se detuvo y dijo.  
.   
-No me gusta la idea, debe de sentirse igual de horrible que cuando el doctor te pone un palito de madera en la boca para revisarte la garganta. –  
-Por Dios, que comparación, para nada se siente así…solo, solo déjame enseñarte ¿si? Abre un poco la boca. –  
.  
Poppy lo obedeció, pero tenía los ojos muy abierto y parecía que no los cerraría, Ramón hizo lo mismo, ambos se comunicaban así. Al inicio el beso fue normal, la chica de cabellos rosas seguía el ritmo del joven, quien comenzó a aventurar su lengua en su boca, los ojos de Poppy denotaban duda, ella no sabía si esa sensación le gustaba o le desagradaba, con la mirada Ramón le pidió que esperara un poco más, comenzó a ir más al fondo restregándose con todo a su paso, su lengua, el paladar, los dientes, su respiración cambio, lo disfrutaba, deseaba que llegara más adentro, paso sus manos a su cabeza en un intento en que él profundizara el beso, el joven entendió el mensaje, la mirada de Poppy paso de tener duda a una que demostraba a todas luces lo mucho que disfrutaba de aquello, finalmente Ramón salió de ella y entre jadeos le dijo.   
.  
-Y… ¿crees que se parecido a lo que el doctor hace cuando te revisa la garganta? –  
-Para nada… - le contesto para tocar juguetona sus labios con los dedos, sentía un extraño hormigueo en ellos. - ¿quieres seguir enseñándome? –   
-Maldita seas…ere una maldita y manipuladora… -  
-¿Eso es un no? - pregunto confundida.   
-Ese es un maldito “si”. –   
.  
Contesto para comenzar con la apasionada sesión de besos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las carisias, los abrazos, ese instinto de acercarse más el uno al otro los envolvió, no sabía cómo había pasado, pero de alguna forma Poppy termino arriba de Ramón, estaban los dos más interesados por hacer de aquel beso el más largo y placentero de todos, la chica tenía dividida su atención en dos cosas, sentir como su legua bailaba junto con la del joven en un frenesí descontrolado y en la extraña sensación que venía de su entre pierna, jamás la había sentido antes, estaba húmeda, pero caliente, la llenaban unas ganas terribles de que la tocaran en esa zona, con lo que fuera, sus manos, su torso, fue por ello que abrazo con fuerza al chico, rodeando su cadera con sus piernas, Poppy no podía controlar aquel espasmo pélvico, sentir el contacto de su intimidad con el dorso de su pierna, le encantaba, pero en un momento se topó con un bulto grande y muy duro, restregarse contra eso le dio una nueva y exquisita sensación, el aire le hacía falta, la temperatura de su cuerpo se fue elevando, y ella sabía perfectamente de donde provenía ese calor indomable. En contra de su voluntad tuvo que dejar el juego de labios para tomar un respiro, fue ahí que lo escucho, un sonido leve que se escapaba de los labios de Ramón; la curiosidad siempre fue un rasgo predominante en ella, aun si tenía miedo, estaba nerviosa o tensa, esa característica sobresalía en todo momento, la principal razón de que fuera tan distraída, olvido con rapidez lo que estaba haciendo con el chico, para la joven el momento se había enfriado de golpe, toda su atención estaba en ese ruido, no entendía lo que le pasaba a Ramón, no era un sonido de sollozo, no parecía estar sufriendo, sin comprender lo que sucedía se sentó de lleno sobre aquel bulto en sus pantalones, su plan no era hacer eso, es solo que intentaba verlo mejor, eso provoco que el sonido fuera más fuerte, a la vez que era acompañado de una respiración profunda y cortada; Poppy se recargo un poco hacia atrás para ver mejor la escena, haciendo que la presión en aquel punto fuera más intensa, el chico estaba rojo, agitado, pero parecía estar sintiendo placer “¿eso es … gemir?” pensaba la chica de cabellos rosas que jamás había escuchado uno real y mucho menos pensó que alguien los fuera a hacer por algo que ella hacía “¿pero que estoy haciendo?” se auto pregunto, comenzó a curiosear con la situación, era todo nuevo para ella; Con cada respiración Ramón movía su cadera asía arriba para frotar aquello con su entrepierna, “Eso debe de ser” al fin atino, comenzó a bailar con sus caderas aplastándolo contra el piso y tratando de retenerlo ahí, el joven enloqueció con aquello, aunque para la infantil chica le parecía estar más que nada montada en un toro mecánico, como los que ponían en la feria cuando esta llegaba a la villa, por lo que, siguiendo el juego, ella debía de permanecer el mayor tiempo arriba sin importar cuanto se moviera Ramón, Poppy se divertía, el chico era rudo con sus movimientos, ella tenía que sostenerse de donde pudiera, sus manos pasaban de su torso a sus caderas, en ocasiones se hacía para atrás, poniendo sus manos en el piso para mantener el equilibrio, en esa postura el joven enloquecía aún más, “no voy a perder, no voy a perder” se decía “no me vas a tirar” pensaba, realmente se le había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo y creía que estaba en algún tipo de juego; de la nada paro, el chico arqueo su espalda dejando escapar el más largo y sonoro de los gemidos, el joven se llevó las manos a su sonrojado rostro, estaba sonriendo, se veía satisfecho. Poppy estaba aún más curiosa ¿Qué le había pasado a Ramón? ¿Qué acababan de hacer ellos dos? Ella estaba jugando, ¿Pero que pensaba Ramón que estaban haciendo? Poppy tenía muchas dudas, aun así, veía divertido todo eso, una pregunta se escapó de sus labios, ni siquiera la pensó.  
.  
-¿Te gusto? – hasta ella se sorprendió de preguntarle eso, ¿Qué se supones que le debió de haber gustado?  
-Si… fue increíble. – dijo atontado por el ejercicio, pero tras recuperar el aliento se sentó de golpe y menciono de la nada. – Necesito ir al baño… - Ramón casi tira a Poppy para salir corriendo, la chica no entendía si lo que hizo estaba bien o mal, se quedó repasando en el piso que es lo que había pasado.   
Por su parte Ramón se arreglaba un poco en su baño, tras lavarse la cara con agua fría su mente no pudo evitar divagar.   
-¿Cómo lo logro? - Se cuestionaba. – me hizo tener el mejor orgasmo y ni siquiera me quito la ropa…demonios. – dijo mientras se tapaba la boca. - ¿grite? Creo que al final grite, espero que Blossom y Sage no escucharan…maldición. – dijo mientras una risa nerviosa la atacaba, ese par era travieso, sin duda se meten en problemas muy seguidos. -Si me convences así…Poppy, Dios… - menciono mientras se le escapaba un suspiro. – convénceme más seguido. –   
-La encontramos. – se escuchó gritar a los gemelos.   
.  
Al fin dieron con lo que rompería el hechizo, los gemelos estaban listos para regresar a casa, pero estaban preocupados por sus padres.   
.  
\- ¿Vas a estar bien? – le preguntaron a Ramón.   
-Claro, luego de esto ni Poppy ni yo recordaremos que ustedes estuvieron aquí, no soy experto en hechizos, pero sé que todo volverá a ser como debe de ser. –  
-¿Olvidaremos todo? ¿Olvidare tu casa, tu comido, a los niños, los besos, el juego que acabamos de jugar? – pregunto Poppy.  
-¿Qué juego? – Pregunto Ramón un tanto desubicado.   
-Ya sabes, el de hace un momento en el cuarto. – Ramón la veía raro por lo que ella dijo. – el que se parece al toro mecánico… o bueno, a mí me recuerda eso, fue divertido. –  
.  
El joven comenzó a masajearse las cienes para decirle.   
.  
-“Divertido” no es un adjetivo que… - Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Ramón, ahora entendía a que se refería su yo del futuro cuando le dijo que si se apresuraba podrían “divertirse”. – Dios…Poppy, no entiendo cómo fue que tú y yo…-   
-¿Qué? –  
.  
Ramón vio esa oportunidad como la última de molestarla antes de olvidar todo, por lo que se acercó a ella y le pregunto al oído.  
.  
-¿Qué demonios crees que estábamos haciendo? –  
-Pues, jugando. –  
-¿Y que jugábamos? –  
-No se… creí que tu sabías. –  
-Yo sé lo que hacía, pero ¿y tu? –  
-Es que…tu y yo… bueno, había algo, se sentía bien… pero no sé si eso… o que era. – Poppy se refería a aquel bulto que sintió en su entrepierna, Ramón de inmediato entendió.   
-¿Y no te imaginas que era? –  
-No, aunque era largo y grueso y… -   
-¿Te doy una pista? – pregunto al ver que se tardaba mucho y los gemelos comenzaban a verlos raro, pues no escuchan nada, tenían esas caras de curiosidad.   
-Claro, me encantan las adivinanzas. – dijo entunciasmada.   
-Si, mira ¿Qué me hace hombre? – preguntó en voz baja.   
-Pues… - Poppy se quedó muda y comenzó a ponerse roja como un tomate. – “eso” era tu…estuve haciendo… - la chica no sabía cómo decirlo.   
-Realmente no entiendo cómo es que concebimos a los gemelos. – comento burlón. -Prácticamente me violaste niña atontada. –  
-No… yo no, no quería, pensé que estábamos haciendo otra cosa, jamás te haría algo que no quisieras y… -  
.  
Ramón se rio a carcajadas, lucia ya mejor que hace un par de minutos atrás, lo que animo a Poppy a seguirle el juego ya más calmada.   
.  
-Pues estabas muy dejado, en ningún momento escuche alguna queja. –  
-Claro, no me diste la oportunidad. –  
-Si, fue muy rápido. – rio Poppy, sin saber que aquello podía ser pasado como una ofensa. Ramón la vio un tanto serio.   
-¿Estás sugiriendo que yo no “aguanto” mucho tiempo? –  
.  
Poppy lo volteo a ver desconcertada.  
.   
-¿Dije algo malo? –  
-No, yo diría que me acabas de retar a “jugar” más tiempo. – Los ojos de Ramón desbordaban lujuria, Poppy de inmediato se sintió como una presa siendo aterrada por un gran depredador.   
-Niños. – grito de la nada cortando contacto visual con el joven. – Cuando lleguen denos un enorme beso a los dos.   
.  
Los gemelos se voltearon a ver, no entendían que clase de conversación habían tenido los dos, pero lucían ya como una pareja.   
.  
-Ok, entonces, nos vamos, adiós mamá. – dijeron ambos.   
-Mamá… me gusta cómo suena eso. –  
-Adiós Papá. –  
-Como sea, los veré en el futuro y seguramente los castigare. – dijo sin mucho ánimo.   
-Descuiden, yo me encargare que no lo haga. – les dijo Poppy al ver sus rostros preocupados.   
-Si, por favor… “encárgate”. – le contesto Ramón con tono un tanto burlón.   
-Jamás olvidare este jueves 15 de mayo, el día en que llegaron. – termino de decirles Poppy.   
.  
Los niños sonrieron por última vez y abrieron la brújula, de ella emano un humo denso y morados que hizo toser a todos los presentes.  
.  
Poppy despertó de golpe en su cama, que sueño tan loco había tenido, un par de niños llegaron diciendo que eran sus hijos venidos del futuro y que Ramón era su esposo, miro la hora del reloj y su calendario, jueves 15 de mayo, los pasos de su padre se escuchaban ir de aquí a allá, era el día del mitin donde anunciarían el inicio de las fiestas para escoger al equipo que representaría al pueblo en la competencia de las ciudades vecinas.  
.  
-Papá, papá…tuve un sueño increíble y… - una mariposa azul se pozo en la ventana, curiosa por verla de cerca fue con cuidado, abrió el cristal y le ofreció su mano, asombrosamente esta se subió, quedo como hipnotizada.   
-¿Qué decías querida? –  
.  
Al llegar su padre la mariposa emprendió el vuelo, dio varias vueltas alrededor de la chica y salió por la ventana.   
.  
-¿Poppy? –  
.  
La joven seguía con la mirada perdía viendo la ventana por donde salió el insecto. Finalmente reacciono.   
.  
-Hola papá, ¿Qué pasa? –  
-Ibas a contarme un sueño que tuviste. –  
-¿Enserio? Pues que raro, ya se me olvido. Me arreglare para el mitin, las invitaciones que voy a dar ya están lista, menos la de Ramón, esa le faltan un par de detalles, tendré que dársela hasta la próxima semana. –  
-Eres tan dulce tratando de que él sea tu amigo, te estaré esperando en la plaza. –  
-Claro Papá. -  
.  
Ramón por su parte estaba aterrado, una horrible pesadilla había sacudido su alma entera, una en la que encontraba a su abuela, estaba muerta, sus restos yacían dentro de una enorme caverna llena de martirios, ya era normal para él soñar con eso, aunque en ese había un par de niños que aseguraban ser sus hijos, y al final había tenido alguna clase de sueño húmedo con Poppy como protagonista.   
.  
-Pero que pervertido… - se auto regaño a si mismo mientras se alistaba para ir de compras.   
.  
Cuando caminaba de regreso a su casa vio el mitin, se detuvo un momento para ver a la chica de cabellos rosas que saludaba a todos con una gran sonrisa, a su vez que repartía invitaciones, estaba a punto de irse, definitivamente ese día no tenía para nada ganas de topársela, no podría evitar sonrojarse recordando lo de su sueño, apenas dio un par de paso y una mariposa se posó en su nariz, era enorme y de color azul, casi llegando a tonos purpuras, se quedó como ido, cuando emprendió el vuelo ya no recordaba que estaba haciendo ahí, mucho menos el sueño que había tenido.   
.  
-¿Qué tal tu día Ramón? – pregunto la acaramelada chica.   
.  
Un tanto lento y desubicado el chico reacciono.  
.   
-Bien… bien hasta que tu llegaste. –  
-Te ves un tanto… diferentes, ¿dormiste bien? –  
-¿Eso te importa? – pregunto molesto.   
-Pues… yo solo… -  
.  
Ramón vio la canasta que sostenía para luego decir.   
.  
-Ahórrate el darme una invitación, no voy a ir. –  
-No tengo todavía tu invitación, es solo que la tuya es especial y aún no está terminada, por eso tenía que decírtelo, no podré entregártela hasta la semana entrante, pero en compensación te daré dos, lo prometo. –   
-Poppy, no me importa… realmente me tiene sin cuidado. – dijo para marcharse.   
.  
Llegando a casa se dejó caer en el sillón mientras nube aprovechaba su distracción para hurgar en la bolsa del supermercado.   
.  
-El próximo jueves tendremos dos invitaciones, escuchaste nube, nos hará dos, ¿nube? –  
.  
El perro había tomado un bote de helado y caminaba muy lentamente asía arriba cuando fue descubierto.   
.  
-Maldito perro traidor. – dijo saliendo detrás de el.   
.  
Los gemelos estaban de vuelta en su tiempo, tenían enfrente de ellos a la bruja que los veía satisfecha, una enorme mariposa de tonos azules, llegando a purpuras se posó en su palma, la anciana la cubrió con su otra mano para después mostrarles que esta se había espumado.   
.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué aprendieron? –  
.  
Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, Blossom hablo con voz calmada.   
.  
-Las personas con un carácter…complicado, tienen una razón de tenerlo. –  
-Papá estaba muy lastimado y a pesar de que el abuelo y nuestro tío lo amaban, bueno, eso no sanaba en absoluto el dolor que tenía, él tenía una buena razón de porque actuaba con tan malas intenciones, no sabíamos que la había pasado tan mal. – termino de decir Sage.   
-Nos imaginamos que usted debe de tener su propia historia y no nos queda más que disculparnos. –  
.  
Los dos niños hicieron una pequeña reverencia, pero la anciana no lucia nada contenta.   
.  
-Sus palabras no repararan lo que le hicieron a mi puesto. –  
-Lo sabemos. – dijeron sonrientes para ponerse manos a la obra, limpiaron de forma eficaz todo y se pusieron a vender el resto de la mercancía, siendo los más populares, usando el encanto de su voz en poco tiempo todo lo que tenía la bruja se había vendido.   
.  
La mujer sin tener nada más que hacer se acercó a la madre del par que llevaba rato viendo como sus hijos la ayudaban.   
.  
-Tiene unos niños encantadores alcaldesa Poppy. –  
-Lo sé, pero es gracias a mi esposo que son como son, él sabe cómo educarlos. –  
-No le dé tanto crédito, usted es el motivo de que estén aquí, apuesto a que su esposo fue un testarudo y terco hombre, debió de costarle trabajo que bajara la guardia y aun ahora le debe de ser difícil lidiar con el poco sentimiento de culpa que aún le queda. –  
.  
Poppy sonrió, debía de ser obvio, creía que nadie más lo notaba, a veces cuando regresaban a casa en la noche o que paseaban en el jardín después de la cena, y salían las luciérnagas paseando dichosas, lo veía en la cara de Ramón, aun dolía, aun sentía culpa.   
.  
-No se preocupe, dicen que una herida tarda en sanar el tiempo que se tardó en ser hecha, fueron 17 años difíciles para él, serán 17 años de recuperación, pero vera que con el tiempo será más y más feliz. –   
-Gracias por decirme eso. – dijo Poppy que a veces no veía la luz al final del túnel.   
-Ya vendimos todo. – dijeron los niños.   
-Excelente, no tengo manera de agradecérselo. –  
-No hay de que y… - dijeron haciéndose a un lado y trayendo al señor Matt de la mano. – lamentamos el mal entendido, señor Matt, la señorita Parvaty es una persona encantadora, nos ha dado una gran lección y creemos que es alguien que vale la pena conocer… conózcala mejor, se lo rogamos. – le pidieron los gemelos al viejo hombre.   
-Vaya, que si me lo piden así no me les puedo negar. – comento risueño.   
-Gracias. – les susurro la bruja que se fue de la mano con el hombre paseando dichosa por la orilla del bosque.   
-Me alegra que mejoraran su actitud, su padre se sentirá muy orgulloso cuando se entere de como ayudaron a la señorita Parvaty -  
-Gracias mamá. – Los gemelos la abrazaron con fuerza y le dieron ambos un beso en la mejilla. - Y… ¿dónde está papá? –  
-Su padre debe de estar en el bosque, saben que le encanta caminar por ahí. –   
.  
Mientras caminaban por las estrechas veredas en busca de su progenitor, los niños repasaban todo lo que aprendieron en su aventura.  
.  
-Mamá y Papá son muy diferentes. – comento Sage.   
-Y que lo digas, la señorita Parvaty tiene razón, son como el agua y el aceite. –  
-No, no lo creo. –  
-¿Por qué lo dices? –  
-Papá era un amargado por lo que le paso, y Mamá parecía que comida toneladas de azúcar todos los días. –  
-Eso es. – exclamo Blossom.  
-¿Qué? –   
-Papá es como el sabor amargo y Mamá es como el sabor dulce. –  
-¿Amargo y dulce?...Como…¿El café y el azúcar? –  
-Si ellos dos son diferentes, separados son horribles, demasiada azúcar te empalaga y el sabor amargo solo te haría escupirlo, por lo que ellos son… - hablaba Blossom para que Sage terminara la frase al darse cuenta que quería decir.   
-Como una buena taza de café. –  
.  
Los niños rieron al comparar a sus padres con aquella bebida, pero era verdad, sin duda ese era mejor ejemplo, al igual que una taza de café y de cómo su sabor variaba dependiendo del grano, la cantidad de azúcar, el tostado, el tiempo que paso al hervirse con el agua, este podía ser bueno o ser todo un desastre. Todas las relaciones eran frágiles, existían tantos elementos que podrían romperla, la compatibilidad, la rutina, el pasado, los temores y por primera vez vieron cómo era la relación de sus padres, inestable, apasionada, juguetona, desequilibrada, ahora que eran conscientes se daban cuenta que la cuerda que los mantenía unidos en muchas ocasiones se estiro al grado de casi romperse, pero que su madre y su padre se amaban y ambos se esforzaban porque eso no pasara.   
.  
Frente a la placa del bosque rodeada de “no me olvides” estaba Ramón cantando en tonos suaves, sonaba tan melancólico, los niños lo tomaron de las manos y este les regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas, los gemelos se le unieron en el canto y acabado este le comentaron.   
.  
-Papá, ¿Por qué jamás nos hablaste de la abuela? –  
-Bueno, no conocí a su abuela ni a su abuelo, ellos murieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía tres años. –  
-No esos abuelos…- Los niños sabían esa historia por su abuelo, el señor Lombardi más que por su padre. - nos referimos, a TU abuela. –  
-Oh, a “mi” abuela. –  
-¿Qué le paso? –  
-Bueno, yo me separe de ella una noche luego de un evento y ella me siguió, cayó por un hoyo que había exactamente en este lugar y… pues ella, no sobrevivió. – Se notaba lo apesadumbrado que se sentía al decirlo.   
\- ¿La extrañas? –  
-Todos los días. – contesto con sinceridad.   
-¿Y estas triste? –  
-¿Por qué lo preguntan? ¿me veo triste? –  
-Si. – contestaron con ojos vidriosos abrazándolo con muchas fuerzas. Aquella reacción le pareció muy chistosa al padre, quien los abrazo con la misma intensidad.   
-Claro, me siento triste, pero esa tristeza no se compara con la felicidad que siento cuando los miro, cuando estoy con su madre. – Ramón beso la frente de sus hijos. – no se preocupen, es normal sentirse así cuando se pierde a alguien que quieres mucho, las cosas jamás vuelven a ser iguales, pero no podía dejar de ser feliz, a mi abuela no le hubiese gustado eso. –  
-Y… -  
\- ¿Qué pasa? –  
-Cuando eras una mala persona, ¿Por qué tratabas mal a mamá? – preguntaron curiosos.   
-¿Una que? – pregunto muy confundido.   
-Bueno, cuando eras más joven y no te llevabas bien con nadie y hacías bromas pesadas a todos y… -  
-Esperen, esperen, esperen… ¿Quién les dijo eso? Fue su madre no es verdad. La voy a …- Ramón le tenía prohibido a Poppy que les dijera como era él en el pasado, no era un buen ejemplo para los niños, ella se limitaba a decir que era su “etapa gris”.   
-No, no fue ella. –  
-Entonces fue su tío, como odio que les cuente cuando… -  
-Tampoco fue él. –  
-¿Y quién fue entonces? – pregunto muy molesto.   
-Fuiste tú. –  
-¿Yo? No recuerdo haberles dicho… - Ramón cayo de golpe y se puso algo pálido. – Hay no… estoy hablando dormido otra vez, ¿les dije algo raro? –  
\- ¿Hablas dormido? – los niños no sabían que su padre hacia eso, pero rápidamente se auto corrigieron. – Claro, eso fue… lo dijiste estando dormido. – lo habían olvidado, sus padres no recordarían nada de lo sucedido después de que el hechizo se rompiera.   
-Bien, cuéntenme…que les dije. – menciono algo desanimado pero contento.  
.  
Mientras los niños iban hablando de todo lo que aprendieron sobre él y su pasado, Ramón no podía evitar sonreír. Sus hijos estaban creciendo y eran increíbles, miro a lo lejos a Poppy y sintió como esa vieja herida se iba cerrando un poco más.  
.  
La familia regreso a casa luego del evento, la pareja era observada por sus hijos quienes ahora los veían como eran realmente, dos personas imperfectas que se esforzaban todos los días para hacer funcionar las cosas, porque el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era más grande que cualquier problema, se complementaban, se odiaban en ratos, no soportaban verse, para luego morir de amor el uno por el otro, armaban dramas por tonterías para inmediatamente reconciliarse. Así eran sus padres, después de todo, no existían relaciones perfectas.


End file.
